Crimson Heart
by Ezabellaa
Summary: World's top 10 beybladers in the assistance of Kai are training a new beyblading team who are not at all professionals. Kai keep going back to Canada after some time. And he find his best friend in that same school with a beautiful yet extremely clumsy girl as his partner for the year. What will he do and what is in Canada that keep holding him back...
1. Chapter 1

CRIMSON HEART

'' …..'' talking

'…...' thinking

/.../ talking to bitbeast

CHAPTER 1: BIG NEWS

I was running into the kitchen when i bumped into something and then

" AHHHHHHHHH"

You will be probably thinking who am i so let me introduce myself i am Sophia Chang

I read in Preston high school and lives in hostel in the preston hostels. I have raven black waist length straight hair,pale skin with blue eyes and emerald flecks. My eyes changes color according to my emotions. So yesterday my alarm was continuously beeping annoying the hell out of me so i throw it and it hit straight he wall of my room and today 'cause of no alarm i am late. oh and from late i remember i am lateeee. So back to the point

"AHHHHHHHHHH"

"Sophia you again forget your spectacles" crystal said in her lazy sleepy voice.

Crystal Chang my cousin, my best friend , my neighbor and my temporary room mate until someone is assigned to me. She has brown hair which reach to her mid back and honey brown eyes . She is the vice captain of our team oh did I mention that I am the captain of our school's blading team.

"he-he! Christie can u gimme that"i asked her. She came out of the room and handed me my spectacles.

"here. Hey why r u up so early, its Sunday!"she asked rubbing her eyes.

"Mr. D , yesterday called me and asks me to come to his office he said he have a big news for me."i said putting on my spectacles.

"kay! But I wonder whats the big news will be"

"well you'll see.''

''I am going back to sleep'' she said making her way back to the room. I took a quick shower put on a full sleeved red tank top,a black skirt which reaches my knees and sleeveless jeans jacket,my black finger-less gloves and my sneakers. I put a toast in my mouth and headed for principals room which was on ground floor.

I knocked on the door there was a answer of come in from behind the door.

I entered and greeted mr. dickenson with a good morning

''good morning to u too dear take a seat.'' he said

''sir u asked me to come and u said u have a big news.'' I said taking a seat

''oh yes!so sophia as you know that our school's beyblading team is not very great so I have decided that there should be someone that should train all of you.''

''I don't understand mr.D that you are assigning us a coach who will train us or you are taking my captaincy back.''

''no my dear I am so not gonna change you but there is a team who will train you all now on'' he said

''which team'' i asked

''I have selected a team of top 10 best bladers from across the world they will train you from now on will live in preston's hostels and will study in our school'' he said.

''okayy... so when are they coming and who are they?''

''they are coming today at 7pm you and some other member of the tea will go and pick them up from the airport and here is the list of their names'' he said handing me a list.

''ok I will pick them up have a nice day'' I said standing up

''same to u my dear''he said

I got to my room inserted my key and entered

NORMAL POV

''oo you are back'' crystal said drinking coffee

''yes''sophia said

''so how was your meeting and what's the big news''

'' it went good and the news was about our beyblading team there is a team aur you can say a group of 10 world's best bladers are coming to train our team'' sophia explained

'' woww! it's great news but you seemed tense why?''

'' no it's just how will they treat our team what if they us bad''

'' don't take tension sis! They will treat us well I am sure ''

'' if you say so''

'' so you know who is coming''crystal asked

'' no I don't know but I have a list of their names '' she said handing her crumbled paper. Crystal opened the paper I got near her so I can also read the paper

WORLD'S BEST BLADERS

Tyson Granger

Hillary Tachibana

Kenny / Chief

Max Tate

Ray Kon

Mariah Wong

Michael Parker

Enrique Giancarlo

Johnny McGregor

Tala Ivanov

Kai Hiwatari

''Ok so they are the 11 bladers who are coming. Come on let's tell the others.'' crystal said standing up and handing Sophia the paper she too get up and folded the paper but a little neatly this time after all they are the best bladers in the world. Hey entered the cafeteria 'coz they know that they will be there and they were there sitting at their regular table.

Meena saw them and greeted them'' hi crystal hey Sophia''

''hey guys'' they also greeted them''

''so what's up'' asked Maya

''guys Sophia has a news foe beyblading team which Mr. D told her'' crystal to which Sophia nodded

'' okay guys so the thing is that …..'' and so she began explaining about the news.

''it's great so the team is of girls or boys''asked Blair

'' mostly boys there are like 2 , 3 girls''crystal replied

''Okay so are they cute''asked Maya

''or handsome''asked Blair

''or hot''asked Clair

''guys how will I know and don't know them'' Sophia said

'' so we have to wait when are they coming?'' asked Sarah.

'' today 7 pm me and crystal gonna pick 'em up and guys now listen carefully'' Sophia started in a serious tone '' I want you all in your best manners. I don't want any type of bad impression on the very first meeting understand''

'' aye aye captain'' they said in unison.

IN SOPHIA'S AND CRYSTAL'S ROOM:

''sophi what do you this one o this one'' crystal said showing me 2 dresses

''rel does it matter?''

'' yes it does matter my dear cousin it matters a lot this will be my first impression on them and I don't have any intentions to ruin it now tell and after this we are gonna select your dress'' and so she starts babling on dresses makeup shoes and many many more.

Atlast at 6'45 we were ready to leave so we left and was their at was wearing a purple skirt which reaches to her mid thighs and a red shirt on which there was a design of flowers with white stones and red heels. Her long brown hair were french braided a little mascara line and a little gloss. Sophia was wearing a black v neck shirt and blue sleeveless jacket with a red skirt which just up her knees and blue hello strapped up just below her knees. Her hair were also in french braid and she was only wearing liner with chapstick.

SOPHIA'S POV

when we reach there their plane was landing. After a wait of good 10 minutes we saw a team 10 most handsome people coming in our view. They were making their way towards us why I don't know we both were in heaven. They stop just in front of us and crystal jaw dropped I came back in my senses just in time and elbowed crystal. She closed her mouth.

 **HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**author's note:** hello guys! i hope you like my previous and this chapter it's my first ever fic so please go easy on me

 **kai:** go easy one me *mocks and smirks*

 **EzbL:** You didn't i say that stay in my room

 **kAI :** and from when i started obeying you

 **ezbl:** whatever

 **kai :** hey that's my dialogue

 **ezbl: *smirks ***

disclaimer:i do own beyblade , but in y dreams

 **CRIMSON HEART**

'' …..'' talking

'…...' thinking

/.../talking to bit beast

CHAPTER :2

ARRIVAL AND INTRODUCTION

'' you here from preston high'' one of the asked in a cheerful voice aww he was so cute I just wanna

pinch his cheeks he has sapphire blue eyes and blond hair he was wearing a green pant and a orange shirt. ( who is so cute in them who's cheeks you wanna pich guess yeah you are correct max tate no one else)

'' yes'' I replied

'' but how do u know'' crystal asked

'' 'coz you are holding a sign of preston high''Someone else said he was wearing a white shirt with black pants and have black long hair which I mean really long tied in some white cloth and have cat like amber eyes. crystal blushed recognizing her stupidity.

''okay guys come on first we''ll go to the school then Introductions''i said

'' I agree besides I am hungry'' one of them said he was wearing a red jacket over a yellow shirt with blue pants and baseball hat. He have dark blue hair and dark blue eyes and everyone sweat dropped except me and crystal anyone can get hungry.

'' tyson I think this is the tenth time you are gonna eat'' a girl spoke with short brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink top and black skirt.

''hey hills that's insulting'' the boy named tyson said

'' really tyson do u really feel insult '' another guy who was also cut said. He also have blond hair with green eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans.

'' enrique you...'' he was gonna argue but a guy with bright red hair and turquoise blue eyes cut him off he seemed commanding and cold. he must be the captain.

'' enough now no one will utter a single word'' he just said and everyone was silent. He smirked and mouthed a better.

'' okay guys you can always eat in the school I am sure m team will be waiting for you so let's go'' I said providing them a polite smile.

We sat in the cars and drove off to school it was a 15 mins journey.

''lets go to the cafeteria my team will be there and we can eat our dinner you can left your bags here guard will take them up '' so they left thiier bags and headed to the cafeteria

as usual their team was sitting on their own table they went their and all the tea stood up and they took a side

''please have a seat'' yumiko said. They did so food was already there mr.d must have ordered this bcoz this was cafe's food.

We also took our seat this table is big enough for our teams to sit here

'' please start eating'' maya said and we all began eating after the dinner we all went to our common room. Common room for beybladers was separate and we settled down there was enough couches and cushions. We all settled down.

''so let's introduce ourselves'' the boy named enrique said '' I really wanna know the names of all you beautiful ladies''

NORMAL POV'S

''okay I'll introduce you to my team''

''so she is Blair willows'' a girl with strawberry blond hair and baby pink eyes said hi

'' she is her twin Clair willows '' a girl with the same strawberry blond hair and tea pink eyes said hi

''she is Maya kazuto'' a girl with dark blue hair and green eyes greeted them

'' she is yumiko ren'' a girl with light purple hair and the same eyes said hello

''she is mariam benson'' she referred to agirl with royal blue hair and same eyes

''you all are girls here wow I never thought that. I think that a group of bulky guys who we are gonna train'' tyson said

'' who's gonna train'' a dark red haired guy with the same coloured eyes said

'' of course captain's gonna train''

''correct'' a pink haired girl with same eyes said

'' please continue'' the cute blond said

'' she is miyami '' a girl with silver hair and steel coloured eyed said her greetings

'' I am crystal chang I am the vice captain of this team''

TALA'S POV

'' I am crystal chang I am the vice captain of this team'' a girl with long brown hair and honey brown eyes said wow she is beautiful and her eyes what are you thinking tala ivonav gather yourself and get rid of this thought.''

'' and last but not least sophia chang captain our team'' she referred to the girl who I guessed correct was captain

NORMAL POV

''you are her sister'' michael asked

'' no we are cousins'' sophia replied

'' now your turn'' miriam said

'' I will introduce my team''tyson said

'' tyson who's team'' kenny said

''I mean our team hey I am a member of this team''

'' a member not the captain''

''enough tyson go on'' tala said.'he is always so commanding I think he is the captain' crystal thought

''ok I am tyson granger'' the guys with blue hair and blue eyes said

'' he is max tate my best friend ''the cute blond with blue eyes said hello

'' she is hillary tachibana my dear girlfriend '' he winked to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who in return blushed.

''he is ray kon and the girl with pink hair is mariah wong his beloved girlfriend''

''tyson you don't have to mention relations'' ray said blushing

'' I was just telling who is taken and who is not''

'' there the short one is kenny or chief the brain behind our team''

''so he there with dark red hair is Michael Parker''

''there Blondie is Enrique Giancarlo''

'' he there the flame haired is johnny McGregor''

''he there with red head is Tala Ivanov yeah yeah I know there are many red head but not my fault''

'' shut up tyson'' Tala Michael and johnny said

'' I will take that you are the captain so who is the vice captain'' miyami said

'' no I am not the captain I am the vice captain '' tala said

'' so who is the captain then''

'' will come tomorrow'' tyson said

''tyson I dare you to say this in front of kai''enrique said

''are you mad '' tyson said

''kai hiwatari ouur captain will come tomorrow'' johnny just said and their was bell coming from tala's phone.

'' speak of devil'' tyson said

''tala put the phone on loud speaker I wanna say something to kai'' michael said tala put the phone on loud speaker

'' hey kai''tala said and all the girl's thoughts were the same as his tone was very different and sweet to kai

Miyami said'' whoo his tone changed completely''

''yeah kai is his best friend they both are just not cold with each other''

''so u mean kai is also cold with everyone''clair asked

'' 10 times more than tala'' mariah said

 **'' hey tala''** kai said his voice was so good that every girl their thought that some angel has spoken

''how are you buddy''

 **'' fine how are you how's the team''**

'' you will judge yourself when you will come here''

 **''sure I will! Kai here's your coffee and now tell me how are you''** some girl spoke from there

'' kai you are with some girl a I can't believe it you are with a girl and you don't tell me who is she that's why you always go to canada I mean really ..''

 **'' tala tala I am not with any girl I am just on a coffe shop you heard wrong when I will be with a girl you will be the 1st to know''**

'' no we all heard it there was a girl and who asked in a coffee shop that how are you'' tyson said

 **'' tala loud speaker was on why don't you tell me'' his voice was suddenly so dark and cold that a chill run down everyone spine upon hearing that '' I will talk to you tomorrow when I will come there no need to pick e from the airport''** he said and the phone went dead

'' tyson can't you shut your mouth for some time now I will be not responsible for what will happen to you tomorrow morning'' they were so feared to their captain that the girls team also started to fear him.

'' why are you guys so afraid of your captain'' miyami asked

'' because they are not like you all''sophia said

'' huh why should we be afraid of you and really I have noticed that when it comes to your captain you all are like afraid or quiet is he that monster type''blair said

''no he is not like monster at all'' hillary said

'' yeah I agree guys we both have boyfriends and we love them'' she reffered to herself and hillary '' but he is damn hot''mariah said and ray pouted

'' I agree'' hillary said

''hey he is not like damn hot okay I also agree that hee is good looking but it's not like 'damn hot' type''

enrique said

tyson and ray nodded

'' guys you are just jealous of him'' tala said to which Hillary and mariah nodded

''guys the question was is he strict?'' crystal said

''yeah he is extremely strict and cold'' said michael

''really'' Miriam asked everyone nodded and the girls gulped

''OK guys I think you all are tired so we should go to sleep'' Sophia said

''yeah but where are they gonna sleep'' asked Claire

'' clair Blair and ,Miriam can sleep in our room'' Miyami said she shares a room with yumiko

''okay then miko hillary and mariah can come in our rooms then there will be a room of miyami, clair and blair ,miriam so you can make a group of 4 sorry guys you have to cooperate today room will be assigned tomorrow.''

''no problem'' ray said

'' just show us our rooms'' johnny said

'' who are gonna sleep in other rooms go and take your things from your rooms'' they went and took their things and went to the rooms they are gonna sleep

IN CRYSTAL AND SOPHIA'S ROOM:

''how Is our team?'' hillary asked once they settled down in the room to sleep yumiko mariah and hillary were gonnna sleep on bed however crystal on one couch and sophia on other there room is very big coz they are captain and vice captain

'' they all are very nic'' said sophia

''but why that tala guy is so commanding''crystal asked

''he is not usually commanding its just when kai not around all the authorities and commands are in the hands of tala so he acts a little more commanding'' explained mariah

''sometimes tala is quite friendly'' said hillary

''when the captain is coming'' asked yumiko

'' he will come tomorrow on like 8 o clock ''said mariah

'' ok guys I am gonna sleep I am too tired'' said hillary

'' me too'' mariah said all the girls laid down and were in sleep in minutes

 **DONE DONE DONE**

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

 **REVIEW PLZ PPL REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** I hope you like this chapter

Kai : the way you write it I am sure as all that someone will like this

ezbl: just bcz I love you doesn't mean you can make fun of me

kai: whatever

ezbl: rudie

 **disclaimer** **:** I will own beyblade the day I will say that I hate kai hiwatari which is impossible

 **CRIMSON HEART**

'' …..'' talking

'…...' thinking

/.../talking to bit beast

CHAPTER:3

MEETING THE CAPTAIN

KAI'S POV

'At last I am here' kai thought coming out of the airport

'now where to go ah why did I refused tala to pick me up oo yeah his phone was on loud speaker when I was talking to him seriously I mean he was saying to you are with a girl in front of all the tea and the new team as well. Well that was that I was with a girl actually 3 but it a different mystery

and now they all will think that I am some kind of player whatever they think I don't care but now where to go I am seriously regretting refusing tala's offer to pick me up'

 _/dranzer where should I go?/_

 _/ **master it's so obvious why don't u check from your phone/ dranzer replied sarcastically**_

 _/ o why I didn't think of that/_ kai thought opening his phone and checking the location of preston high and took a cab and drove off to preston high

'it's not so big but a lot more better then the abbey'' I thought eyeing the building in front of me I entered the building and was walking to principal's room when I bumped into someone and I have to catch whoever was going to fall with my arms

''watch where are...'' I stopped in the mid when I saw who was in my arms she was a girl who reached just to my chin. she was wearing a gray skirt and a white buttoned shirt with first opened button and purple tie hanging a little loosely around her neck she had long silky straight black hair which were in a high ponytail. but what attracted me the most were her eyes a unique shade of blue with emerald flecks I sucked in my breath even I can see her beyond these spectacles all I can think was 'wow' piece yourself together kai. I was saying to myself that she is just a girl but I can gaze in the depth of these blue eyes all the day but she is beautiful who can take me gaze away from her

SOPHIA'S POV:

i was walking towards principal's office as our captain will be there yesterday mariah and hillary said he will be here at 8 and it's 8: 15. today Is Monday a working day but today is of to beybladers because the arrival of new team which is the new topic of gossiping among girl that handsome they will be and blah blah blah. I decided to wear my school uniform. I was walking into my own thoughts when I bumped into someone and he have to support me from his arms so I wouldn't fall he was gonna shout because I know it was my mistake that I was not watching where I am going so I looked down

''watch where are...'' that voice was new but when he stopped I looked up just to see the most handsome person in my life he was a guy who was tall that I reached just to his chin he was wearing a blue jeans with black shirt and red hoodie with a black dragon on it. His hair was two toned dark blue from behind and light blue which looked like slate in front were messy. But when I looked in his eyes they were in - explainable. They were crimson a rich crimson color I sucked in my breath It was like my gaze was glued to him I was not able to move I wanna go in the depths of his eyes they were they were... sophia what are you thinking he is just a guy who you even don't know but I can stand in his arms and just watch him the whole day.

NORMAL POV

both of them broke out of their trance because of a round of laughter they turned to see crystal and tala both laughing on them. Kai gently released her and she gained her balance and then glared at crystal who in return again laughed and stuck her tongue out. Kai glared at tala who affected him but not as much as he wanted

'' so sophia care to explain what were you doing with that handsome one'' crystal said still laughing at their positions

'' I was not doing anything '' sophia said with a blush

'' I will tell you who this handsome one is? He is our so cold distant and hard captain kai hiwatari who melted in our so sweet innocent and beautiful captain sophia chang'' tala said crystal gasped and sophia's blush got redder

'' shut up tala'' kai said

'' we were watching you from like 5 minutes captains '' crystal said grinning

'' and you were like finding eachother's souls'' tala said also grinning

''shut up'' both of them said

''ok well where are you going'' tala asked kai

'' principal's office I was suppose to meet the captain there'' kai said

''which you have already done in your way'' crystal and she and tala agin start laughing

'' keep your mouth shut crystal'' sophia spoke for the first time '' and I am sorry I bumped in you I was not watching where I was going so I am sophia chang the captain of the girl's team it's really nice to meet you'' sophia said in a natural and sweet voice

'her voice is as sweet as herself stop thinking this crap kai hiwatari' kai thought

'' no problem I am kai. Kai hiwatari ''kai said 'wow his voice is so melodic' sophia thought

''it seems we are not needed here'' tala said

''yeah it seems'' crystal said

'' no it's not like that tala actually I was gonna call you and crystal after meeting with kai after all you are the vice captains its good you both are already here now we can go to principal's office''

so they began walking towards the office after kai but his duffel bag on his shoulder again which slipped from his shoulder when he catches sophia. They walked towards the office and knocked on the door there was a come in from inside they went in and greeted Mr. Dickenson he replied smiling

''so kai how was your journey'' Mr said

''fine'' kai replied shortly

''ok so it seems you all have already met''

'' yeah kai and sophia have already met Mr. d'' crystal replied grinning widely

''it's good'' mr.d said

'' ok so the main reason I called you all here is that as you all know that you are in grade 11 now so there is a surprise for that class'' mr .d said

'' what surprise '' sophia said

''dear there would be separate dorms for your class remember that construction last year that was for grade 11 and also you are our beyblading team and then there is one more surprise for you''

'' what is it what is it?'' crystal asked excitedly

'' relax crystie he is telling'' sophia said smiling at her cousin

'' ok so that is that two of you will live in one room''

''so what's new'' crystal said and her face fell

'' crystal let him complete first'' sophia again said a little sternly

''yes dear but it will a girl and a boy and you will be with him or her the whole year in living ,family management ,final dance ,trips and everything'' he said

''why''they all said

''so it will be helpful for you all in your next life''he said smiling

''and who is gonna choose who is living with who'' this time tala asked

''obviously your captains the other students from grade 11 will be got chosen by your homeroom teacher''

'' and with who captains gonna live '' tala asked

''with each other''

''what'' kai and sophia said in unison

'' yes dear I have selected that it will better for you two to live with each other so you can understand each other more''

'' yeah they will understand each other very well'' crystal said and she and tala both grinned widely in return sophia blushed which didn't go unnoticed by kai

''yeah yeah they will'' tala added

'' shut up both of you ''said and glared which shu them both immediately

''so as I was saying they two will live with each other and now it's up to them that how they select for the others and kai you will be the captain of both teams which will be now one team and sophia you will be the vice captain''

kai and sophia nodded

''now you may leave '' they all got up and left once they were outside crystal and sophia walked in front and the boys were behind them crystal asked sophia:

''what were you doing with the hunk there?''

''I was **not** doing anything with that hunk there'' she said emphasizing on the word not

''whatever you say but me and tala saw you in his arms''

she blushed and then said

''by the way what were you doing with tala''

''ah he was searching for kai and I was searching for you so we thought lets start searching together''replied crystal and they start listening to conversation of boys behind them

''so now care to explain who were with you yesterday and I am not listening to the crap that you were in a coffee shop''tala asked as they walked behind both girls

''if you are not gonna listen to that crap then it's none of your business that who I was with'' kai replied

'' its means you were with a girl'' tala said

''I didn't said that'' kai said

'' what I remember from last time I was your best friend but I don't think so I am anymore'' tala said a little sadly keeping his down and now the two girls were listening very carefully

''and why is that'' kai asked raising a brow

'' now you don't share anything with e you don't tell me why you go to canada and you are also not telling me who you were with'' tala looked up and kai saw real sadness in them but he can't tell him who he was with

''tala you are my best friend you know very well but I have my reasons and very good reasons that why I don't tell you why I go to canada and about the girl ok I accept that I was with girls not one but 3 I can't tell who they are but I swear to god that I have no relations with any of them they are my..''he trailed off and crystal and sophia gasped at hearing this

''they are your what kai'' tala asked

'' I – I can't tell you '' kai said looking down '' please understand I am not a player you know me very well''

'' who knows better than me'' tala said suddenly grinning kai felt relieved his friend has gone through a lot and he didn't want to see him sad or hurt him and now he was grateful that he understand.

''tala''

''hmm''

''thank you I am sure there will one day I will tell you who those girls are and why I go to canada but don't tell my team our most probably tyson''

''no problem I will manage''

''ahem'' sophia said they looked up to see that they have reached the canteen and all the members are sitting there eating and hillary were saying looking very pissed off

''what happened to hillary she seems pissed off'' crystal said walking towards the guys

''hey guys'' sophia said '' he is our captain kai hiwatari ''

all girls jaws dropped except hillary and mariah and all the guys said hi to kai

'' told you so that their reaction will be like this'' mariah said

'' thank god kai you came please do m a favour wake tyson up''said hillary

'' I think that's impossible we all have tried our best '' clair said and all the girls nodded

''I didn't know that I will shout this hard and he will still just snore again'' maya said remembering how hard she had shouted

 ***Flashback** *

''argh I can't take it anymore'' hillary said sighing in defeat

'' good morning hillary what happened what can't take you anymore'' miyami said entring the room

'' waking up tyson'' ray told them

''we are trying from what seems an eternity'' said kenny

''good morning'' the remaining girls said entering the room

''good morning''they replied

''hey again problem in waking up tyson'' michael said entering the room

''yes nothing new'' ray said

'' hey guys good morning'' max said who just got up yawning

''max how can you sleep in the same room when he snore so loud'' miriam said

'' o don't mention it we the blade-breakers are doing this from 4 years now we r use to it'' max said cheerfully

'' tyson get the hell up'' hillary said once again

^snore^

''argh I give up'' hillary said

''let me try'' maya said

''go on'' mariah said

'' TYSONNNN GET UPP'' she shouted

^snore^

''what he is made of argh I give up''

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

'' where is he'' she told him and he left

''guys he is so hot'' said clair and all girls nodded

''I am sure I am more hot than him''said enrique

''sure and pigs fly'' said hillary and enrique huffed to which all girls giggled but quickly stopped when they heard a thud and then scream

IN THE ROOM

kai make his way towards tyson and smirked seeing him sprawled over the bed an arm hanging from the bed mouth open and mumbling something about food he pick him from the collar with ease so his feet were above from the ground and throw him straight to the wall he fell there and

''AHHHHHHHH DONT KILL ME AHHH''

''tyson I am gonna kill you if I don't find you at breakfast table in 2 minutes'' he said tyson ran in the washroom and in 1 minute he was running for the breakfast table

''I swear he is insane'' tyson said

''you are insane tyson I was trying to wake you up from 1 hour'' hillary replied

''but hills can't I sleep for just 5 mins'' he said putting his on her shoulder and closing his eyes

''TYSON'' kai shouted emerging from the tyson's room

''I AM UP I AM UP''he said and everybody laughed

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 **EZBL: PLEASE REVIEW I ALSO WANT TO SEE REVIEWS * sniff *** * sniff * ( puts her head in kai's shoulder and cries)

kai: ppl plz review or my shirt is gonna ruin

ezbl; (cries louder) no one cares about me


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: uh hi people! Here goes another chapter. Hope you all like it! Thank you so much to **saira, neha** and **rock the road** for reviewing my story uh you don't know how grateful I am.

And saira about blair willows yes I do have used the same name from princess charm school but her character and her looks are different. This is not a crossover. And you also said about grammar mistakes I am greatly sorry about that I will try to improve it . But english is not my first language so forgive me. I will try my best. thank you

kai : thank god! Now just start the damn fic

ezbl: why are you in a fool mood again

kai: am not

ezbl: are too

kai: am not

ezbl: are too

tala: while they are fighting I will do the disclaimer. Ezabellaa does not own beyblade although she will love to do

 **CRIMSON HEART**

'' …..'' talking

'…...' thinking

/.../talking to bit beast

chapter 3 : meeting with captain an training

after the breakfast and introductions with kai both teams headed to training room at kai's orders. So now they were waiting for kai to show up who was busy talking on phone with someone. Tala went to where he was standing his back facing him. Tala kept quiet and listened to his conversation

''yeah ...yeah it's ok!...no ..don't do that again... ok I will... don't worry... I will...I will … yeah give it to her... hey ...good.. and you...it's ok I said before that right...no ..no ..yes... yeah ok take care of yourself ok... no I will talk later '' he smiled before continuing ''tell her I will talk later ok bye '' he turned around to be only face to face with tala.

''who you were talking to'' he asked

''that's none of your business'' he replied icily and walk past him tala growled and came back to where his team was seating . Kai came back to see his team mates talking to others.

'they are suppose to be training not talking'. ''bladers'' he said coldly and everyone was quiet and was looking at him.

''arrange yourselves as your rankings same goes for the girls''

''huh rankings?''blair asked as clueless as every other girl on the team

''means you don't have rankings that which blader come on which rank'' tyson said. when they shook their head tala said '' ok we can always rank them''.

So now They were standing in two rows the girls team facing the boys team. Kai was standing leaning against the wall. hillary and kenny were sitting aside.

''introduce yourself one by one start'' kai said coldly and in arrangement everyone started introducing themselves

''mariah wong , china ,rank 4''

''max tate , america , rank 4''

''ray kon , china ,rank 3''

''michael parker , america , rank 3''

''enrique giancarlo , italy , rank 3''

''tyson granger, japan , rank 2''

''johnny mcgregor , scotland , rank 2''

'' tala ivanov , russia , rank 2 and that's kai hiwatari , russia , rank 1 so basically we are ranked according to our blading skills kai training today or tomorrow ''

''tomorrow chang come with me '' kai said leaving the room

'' from chang did he mean sophia or me '' crystal asked tala

''sophia'' he replied and sophia followed kai out she caught up with him and asked '' so where do you want to go ''

''somewhere with no disturbance '' he said '' ok we can In my room'' they went to sophia's room and seated themselves on the couch

'' bring a paper and pencil so we can pair our teams up'' she nodded and brought a paper and pencils. He took one of the pencils and started writing down the names of both his teams. First he wrote boy's team names and then he wrote girls names.

''Now we have to pair them up. What do you suggest?" he asked in a monotone.

''uh I think we should pair tala and crystal because they were vice-captains and I think that will the revenge upon them from us . As you um know earlier what they... um did..to us...''

she trailed off blushing remembering earlier events.

''hn. Okay. next'' he said trying to hide his blush which successfully did.

''I think johnny and miyami. if that's okay with you'' she said a little unsure.

''hn. Carry on'' he said shrugging

'' Miriam and max. michael and clair. Blair and enrique. Ray and mariah. But I don't know about yumiko and tyson .and maya is quitting the school''

''hn. Fine. Pair tyson with hillary for the school and with yumiko or practice. And I will select dorms ''

'I wonder if this 'hn' is actually a word' thought sophia and nodded

''tomorrow rooms will be assigned so you can select'' she said and he nodded

The next morning:

Everyone was waiting for kai and sophia to arrive in the 10 mins sophia arrived wearing a black pants,red t shirt and a black hoodie. Her hair were in a messy bun some bangs were framing her face. She was wearing read spectacles. and after5 minutes kai also arrived in a black track pant and blue full sleeved shirt with ' skull ' written on it.

''kai you are late today so you will extra practice'' tyson said trying to mimic kai's voice. Kai gave him a death glare and he shut up immediately.

''chang tell them about pairs later. And you all run 50 laps '' he said

''that much'' asked yumiko wide eyed

''no questions. Now run'' he said authoritatively and everyone started running. About half an hour later everyone had finished their laps. then they went to the gym. He made them do push ups, pull ups treadmill and after 1 and a half hour he made them stop.

''that was the worst training ever'' enrique said tired and drinking water from the bottle .

'' I agree'' mariah said

''shut up .2 0 minutes break. Then beybattles.''kai said and just he finished his line everyone was out except tala , crystal and sophia

''kai that was what? Practice training. Buddy that was a joke''

''I know''

''you said that , that was a joke. Oh my goodness that was joke . We never ever did that much practice. Go a little easy on them.'' crystal said angrily

'' when did I asked for advice'' said kai coldly before going on the treadmill and started it on level 4

'' that's it kai! Just 4 I can do better'' kai said teasingly before joining him on the next treadmill an don level 5. kai smirked and change the level to 7. tala also changed it into 7.

after 30 minutes they both were sweating but no one was giving up. The team had came back and were now watching in awe how their captain and vice captain were not giving up.

after another 5 minutes tala turned off his treadmill and said ''I give up kai. You won. No one can win this from you''

kai smirked and turned off his treadmill ''told you so''

 **end of chapter**

 **hope you like it!**

 **Review please...**

ezbl: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

kai: why are you screaming your heads off

ezbl: ahhh oh kai EXAMSSSSSS

kai: I forgot that you have an exam on monday

ezbl: that's the problem

kai: what are you doing here then go study

ezbl: but I don't want to * pouts *

kai: okay then don't study

ezbl: *falls anime style* that's my kai for you


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** well helllooo people! I hope you all are not gonna kill me. Because I was soooo busy that I was not able to update. And just consider in my authors note that kai loves me ok!

Ezbl: baby! Baby! You hunk! where are you?

Kai: right here. Now what

ezbl: baby I got my result

tyson: really! You fail in how many subjects?

Kai: shut your trap tyson. *smack him over head8And how did your result went?

Ezbl: it went great * glomps him*

kai: baby... I.. I ….can't breathe

ezbl: o.O oh I am so sorry. Are you okay! * asked concerned*

Kai * smiles slightly* yeah I am fine! What is your percentage

ezbl* happily holds his arm* I got 99% marks

tala: really

kai: really baby

ezbl * grins widely* I swear

kai: wow! * hugs ezbl and kiss her on the forehead*

all: awww

tala: growls

ezbl: * blushes deep red* okay now on with the story

disclaimer: I do not own beyblade just my oc's

CHAPTER 5:

after the little competition between kai and tala they went to train with beyblades. Kai was telling them that who will battle who.

''okay! Stand in pairs as I speak the names miriam against max , tyson against yumiko , johnny against miyami. Hm who is miyami and where is she?'' kai said

'' huh crystal do you know where miyami is ?'' sophia asked

'' no sophi I haven't seen her since morning.'' she replied remembering that she was in training also.

'' I am here. I am here. Sorry I am late'' miyami came putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath.

'' and why you are late. You missed your warm-up session too'' tala said when she gained her breath. But when he looked at her he saw that she was in some sort of trance following her gaze it landed on their captain. who was leaning against a wall in kai - style. Means one leg on the wall , arms crossed and eyes closed. Finally she came out of her trance and said a little stuttering

'' k... k.. kai is that really you''. Everyone including tala wondered how she know about their captain.

At the mention of his name kai opened his eyes and looked at the shocked girl. His eyes also widened in disbelief for a brief movement but he quickly recovered it an again put on his emotionless mask.

''so miyami, we meet again'' he said calmly but there was a hint of softness in it which was very rare.

Miyami took steps forward and went to hug him when she was near to him kai said

''not now miyami. Later. '' he can see that she was going to hug him. And that was the last thing he wants for everyone to see. So he said in a very low voice so she will only hear which was quite useful.

Somehow miyami suspected that so she simply nodded and step back. But two pair of blue eyes also suspected that. One belonging to captain's best friend and one belonging to captain's partner means tala and sophia.

''okay! So johnny and miyami , ray versus mariah , michael against clair , enrique against blair. Tala versus crystal. First max '' kai said keeping a blank face .

''okay'' max said and they went to battle.

'' 3'' max said

'' 2'' miriam said

''1, LET IT RIP'' they shouted together

'' go draciel'' max shouted. He was at his defense in which he was best. His blade was spinning in the center not moving .

''sharkrash'' miriam also shouted at her blade was slamming hard in max's blade but it was not causing that great damage. But instead it was tiring her out.

'' enough playing around. Draciel viper wall .'' his turtle like bit-beast came out. And then when sharkrash crash into draciel it started wobbling badly miriam had no time for calling her bitbeast as it stopped.

'' wow! You were great max''miriam said as she picked her blade

'' thanks! I am sure a little more training and you can beat me'' he replied grinning widely.

Next battle was between tyson and yumiko. Yumiko's bitbeast was a blue rabbit named rabica ( ra-bee-ka). She also lost from tyson when he used his phantom hurricane. The battle between johnny and miyami was very surprising .

Miyami's bit beast name was saber which was fire bird not like dranzer but more like an eagle. It was of orange color but it tail and head was red. And she beat johnny with no difficulty which was really surprising as johnny was ranked number 3. ray and mariah tied with each other.

michael won from clair. Clair's bitbeast was a large black snake named static. It was very big and michael manged to win. Enrique also won from blair whose bit beast was mostly same like static. The difference between them was instead of black it was dark brown and it's name was stich (pronounced like stitch).

Now it was tie for the match between the former- vice- captains.

''you ready to lose'' tala said as he held his launcher

''in your dreams'' crystal frowned as she held her own launcher which was red.

''3''

''2''

''1''

'' LET IT RIP!'' they both shouted as they launched their blades. Their blades circled each other an crashed once then again started to circle each other. This went for some time until tala decided to call his beautiful wolf.

'' wolborg! Show yourself'' his beautiful white wolf rose from his bit-chip.

''wolverine! Come out'' and they watched in awe as her own beautiful wolf rose from her bit beast. It was of black color. It's eyes were blood red. And its paws along with his teeth were flashing white.

'' nice wolf you also have their but nothing compared to wolborg. WOLBORG BLIZZARD!'' tala shouted.

''WOLVERINE! ICE BERG ATTACK'' and ice versus ice. Their blades head for each other for the final attack. The temperature in the room decreased. As they collided there was a lot of smoke. They waited till the smoke cleared. The outcome surprised everyone . As both blades stopped spinning and were laying in the dish.

'' and it's a tie.'' kenny said. As tala and crystal came to collect their blades accidentally their hands touched and crystal blushed. They quickly stood up in the process their heads collided with each other.

''owwww'' crystal moaned in pain. Tala flinched and put his hand on his hurting forehead although he didn't moan like crystal.

'' wow ! That was some battle out there'' yumiko complimented her friend .

'' ok! Practice finished'' kai said as he removed himself from the wall he was leaning at.

'' what ! You and sophia are not going to battle. That's unfair with us. '' tyson whined as kai started to make his way out. He didn't bother to reply so tyson stuck his tongue on his back. Tala joined kai.

''hey buddy ! She was some blader back then'' tala said as he ran a hand through his fiery red hair.

''hn. She must be as you were not able to beat her '' kai said in his normal tone. '' and it seems you got some interests in her as well'' he smirked and tala cheeks reddened a bit.

'' wha .. what are you talking about?'' he stuttered a bit.

Kai's smirk even widened then before. '' well good luck bro ! I hope you get her'' he said and he walked away.

Miyami ran behind kai as he strode down the hallways . Unknown to her many eyes exactly both of their team's eyes followed them both.

''kai … kai wait!'' she shouted and kai stopped to look at her and immediately his eyes softened when he look to who was behind her.

Miyami suddenly lunged at him and hugged him tightly like her life depended on this hug. Kai returned the hug without any hesitation. And all these actions were gone unnoticed by both of their teams. Kai's team watched their jaws nearly hitting the floor and their eyes wide like saucers. Even tala was very very surprised at his best friend's actions.

'' hey mimi ! Lets go to the roof okay!'' kai said softly as he stroked her hair.

'' hmm okay!'' miyami replied even softly and began to lead their way to the rooftop.

Everyone standing their wondered the same thing ' how the hell they both know each other? ' and ' why they were acting so close'

little did they know they were close beyond their imagination.

 **HAHAHA! ATLAST FINISHED! YAYYYY ! TWIST IN THE STORY OR IS IT THE TWIST !**

 **SO WHAT IS THE RELATION BETWEEN KAI AND MIYAMI? WHY HE IS ACTING EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTER? HOW THEY KNEW EACHOTHER?**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK THAT HOW THEY KNOW EACHOTHER? WHAT IS THE RELATION BETWEEN THEM?**

Of course! I know but if you want to know So wait till next chapter to find answers to some of these questions. Which will after the update of big change in life's update.

Ezbl: kai baby this is my report card

ENGLISH LITERATURE: **74 / 75**

ENGLISH LANGUAGE : **72 / 75**

URDU : **73 / 75**

MATHEMATICS : **74.5 / 75**

SCIENCE: **72.5 / 75**

SOCIAL STUDIES: **75 / 75 ( I HATE THIS SUBJECT BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW I GOT FULL MARKS)**

COMPUTER: **75 / 75**

ISLAMIYAT: **74 / 75**

PERCENTAGE: 99%

Ezbl: kai baby I got good marks na

kai: obviously you got great marks

ezbl: thank you * kisses him on the cheek*

kai: don't forget to READ AND REVIEW

Ezbl; byeeee


	6. Chapter 6

**author's note:** hey guys. How are you all. Today I am at home. A relaxing holiday is good sometimes. Actually I went to school on Saturday when it is off usually and then tomorrow I have to go Sheikupura

( which is very far from my town) for a test on the behalf my school . So today me and my cousin took off. So I thought to update.

Kai: how your test went?

Ezbl: I gave my best shot dear now I leave it on Allah .

Kai: good!

ezbl:miyami do the disclaimer. Miyami. Hey miyami where are you?

Miyami: here * snuggled in kai*

ezbl: GET AWAY FROM MY KAI

miyami: okay okay and ezabellaa doesn't own beyblade

tala: on with the story...

ezbl: no first THANX TO ALL THE REVIEWERS. IT MEANS ALOT THAT YOU ALL REVIEW. SPECIAL THANX TO KAI LOVER. YOU MADE MY DAY WHEN YOU SAID THAT THIS THE GREATEST FICTION I NEVER EVER IMAGINED SOMEONE WILL SAY THIS. THANK YOU ELSA AND SUBHA FOR COMPLEMENTING MY STUDY. THANK YOU NEHA, RUMU AND SAM AND SAIRA :)

 **CRIMSON HEART**

Chapter 6: Selecting The Rooms

Kai and miyami went to the roof unaware of all the eyes following them. They stand on the edge of the roof. And miyami hugged him again from the side.

'' I missed you!'' miyami murmured and kai stroked her hair.

'' I missed you too'' kai said and released her. Then he walked towards the door and flew it open. And there stood both teams staring at him like they have seen a ghost. He glared at them. And then suddenly like they have came out of a trance ran away. But tala looked at kai for a moment like he was hurt and then he also walked away.

Kai sighed and came back to miyami and she was standing there watching all this curiously.

'' how did you know they were here?'' miyami asked as kai went to stand near the railing.

'' instinct. Come on let's go.'' kai murmured and then gently taking her hand walked back to the common room for the beybladers where they all were sitting. Before going in he released her hand and went in. he glared them again and then went to sit on the couch.

And tyson being the loudmouth he was asked '' so kai how are you and miyami related?''

'' none of your concern'' kai said simply

but then tyson suddenly smirked and said '' ohhh! I get it your girlfriend! Kai got a girlfriend! Kai got a

girlfriend. kai she is not that beautiful. But anyways Kai and miyami sitting in the tree K-I-S-...'' but he was not able to complete his sentence as kai was lifting him off the ground from his collar with one hand and it looked like this was not very tough for him.

'' don't you dare finish that sentence and what you said about her being beautiful. I don't hear it can you say that again. When I said that this is not your concern then this is not. Understand!'' he hissed and tyson nodded afraid and kai released him he hit the floor with a loud thump.

Everyone in this room were not expecting this and were kinda scared even miyami was not expecting this . Well except tala he was not scared of kai because he know very well what he can do. Kai left without a second glance. Miyami got up to follow him but tala held up his had and said

'' I don't know how he knows you but I think I should go. Maybe you don't think but I know a lot about him that not everyone do'' he had said that lines in the most soft voice he can muster up. Because he don't know but something told him that he have seen this girl. But it was locked very far away in his brain where he can't reach it.

Kai was walking down the hallways which were mostly empty because all the students except the bladers were taking their classes. He headed to cafeteria. some girls saw him and giggled about something related to him. He can tell because every now and then they were looking at him but he simply ignored them, because he know very how to ignore others. He ordered a coffee. And in few minutes his coffee was ready. He took that, paid for it and then headed to the ground.

Tala was searching for kai everywhere. Finally he saw him sitting under a tree a coffee in his hand. He made his way towards him and sat with him. He cleared his throat and smiled slightly at his best friend who also put on a smile although very small. But it was a lot expecting from the kai hiwatari.

'' hey you wanna talk about it?'' tala asked softly to kai who was again drinking his coffee and his eyes were closed.

Meanwhile, the others were scolding tyson for his stupidity. Well mostly his old team means not including most of the girls.

''can't you keep your mouth shut for sometime. Or you have to pay bill for it. '' michael said scolding and glaring at the navy haired teen who was still rubbing his back from the harsh actions of his captain.

''well if that requires money, i''ll give it as long as it keeps his mouth shut'' johnny said sarcastically.

'' hey give the guy a break. Kai was a little possessive that's all. Sorry tyson. It was my fault.'' miyami said because she didn't like all of them accusing just one.

'' actually why is kai possessive about you?'' claire asked the question everyone was wondering in their heads.

'' yeah and how do you know him? He never talked about you'' johnny said. He don't know but ever since he has saw kai and miyami he is feeling a little angry and he didn't like feeling that one bit.

'' well he never talks about anything'' mariah pointed out.

Sophia who was sitting at a couch separate from everyone was thinking very hard. And she hasn't said a word since they run from the roof. Because miyami is one of her best friend who shares everything with her. But she not telling her about a guy was very different. Indeed very different. ' maybe she didn't want anyone to know. But she didn't even looked surprised when she read that list of the names of bladers.' she thought to herself.

Crystal glanced a worried look over her cousin sister and then again returned to all the others. Who were now talking about kai and his hard training. She herself was thinking why miyami will not tell the about a guy. It's not like they don't talk about guys.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'' so kai you know that girl, what's her name oh yeah! Miyami'' tala asked kai

kai being kai just said ''hn''

'' so care to explain. Or you will when the time comes'' tala said remembering his conversation with kai when he came here.

''no I will explain''

'' good! Go on''

'' so you may not remember but tala me, you and miyami were best friends with some others who I really can't tell you right know but that's not the point. We did everything together eat , play , smile and yes tala we were capable of smiling. Anyways so when we were sent to the abbey me and you made sure that everyone is safe. And fortunately they all were safe. Except obviously the two of us. But when I ran from the abbey I met her again I was in contact with her til the 1st championship but then I lost my contact and now here we meet again'' kai explained smiling slightly remembering all the good times they shared with each other.

'' kai ! Why can't remember any of this. I am sick of all this not remembering one thing. May boris and voltaire rot in hell for what they did to me and all of us'' tala fumed because he was confused he didn't remember a thing from his past.. ever since boris has cyberized him he has lost his memory an he only remember his abbey time. But kai had helped him a lot always explaining when he asked something from his past.

'' hey it's okay. You will remember eventually. And they will surly rot in hell.'' he said the last part darkly remembering his so called grandfather and psycho boris. '' lets go inside I need to select the rooms for all of us'' tala nodded and together they went inside

'' I hope now we can go somewhere. Just you, me and miyami'' kai said

'' sure why not. It may help me.''

'' and don't think she is my girlfriend. Because she is not''

'' dont worry ! I won't''

they both entered the room and every head pop up to glance at them kai just glared at them all. And then pointed to all of the to follow him.

'' sophia show me where are our rooms?'' he said and sophia stood up wondering that last time he didn't call her from her first name. ' well that's an improvement she thought and strode down the hallways leading all of them to section 11 where are special rooms for the bladers.

They all turned to a long hallway which was of maroon color with doors of the rooms. An it was numbered starting from 1 and going on wards and because it was a long hallway they couldn't make how many rooms were there. Sophia entered first followed by kai and all others.

'' as I say names take your partner and move in your rooms. No complains not even a single word. Get it!'' kai said harshly and they all nodded somewhat afraid.

'' kenny and yumiko. Kenny yumiko is your partner for the year but she is tyson's partner in blading'' kenny and yumiko nodded and moved to there room. Their room number was 1.

'' tyson and hillary. Same goes to you yumiko your blading partner and hillary is your school partner''

they went to their own rooms tyson not complaining for once. Their room no was 2.

'' max and miriam'' they hi-fied each other and went in their rooms. They were in room number 3. rooms were like the even numbers on one side and the odd on others like in the hotels.

( ezbl: guys it's the same miriam from beyblade v-force. In introductions I mentioned that her eyes were the same as her hair but know I realized that they are green. So forgive me for that)

'' ray and mariah room no. 4 , michael and clair room no.5 , enrique and blair room no. 6 , tala and crystal room no. 7 and the last one is ours.'' he said and they all went to their rooms. Next day they all have school and everything will be new from tomorrow.

I'LL END HERE.

END OF CHAPTER 6.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW !

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE..

ezbl:AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai: what happened to you! Are you hurt?

Ezbl: noo but ahhhhhhhhhhhh

kai: hey stop and tell me what happened?

Ezbl: you... you remember the test I gave on 7th january the cluster level. The one in which I passed the sub-cluster level

kai: umm yes. What happened

ezbl: well I passed the cluster level also. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I AM IN REGIONAL LEVEL. WOW REGIONAL LEVEL. WOWW

kai: hey congratulations! You did great

ezbl: thank you! Thank you

AND THANX TO SAM , SIMY AND RUMU FOR SUPPORTING ME GUYS. THIS IS THE RESULT OF YOUR + MY PARENTS + MY TEACHERS PRAYERS. THANX A LOT. And I completed this chapter in 5 days so that's why I know the result. I started it on monday.

AND REVIEW PLEASE


	7. Chapter 7

**CRIMSON HEART**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: hello people! Yes yes I know I am late! But what can I do? I have to update 2 stories so if I update a story every week still this one came after 2 weeks. And I can only update on weekends 'coz that's the only time I am a little free. Thanks to the reviewer who mentioned about johnny and miyami missing from the room arrangement. I am so sorry. So you can just fit johnny before tala's room s then kai's rooms number will be and tala's will be 8.

THANKS TO MY ALLL REVIWERS :):):):):) GIVES THEM KAI'S PLUSHIES..

kai: hey how can you give my plushies without even asking me?

Ezbl: baby now I need to ask you! Really! I am hurt :(

kai: no I was just joking.* hugs ezbl*

tala: will you both stop doiing this mushy stuff.

Ezbl: why are you grumpy always.

Kai: i'll tell you later.

Ezbl: okayy :)

DISCLAIMER:what do you think, if I do own beyblade then i'll be sitting here writing beyblade stories.

CHAPTER 7: UNRECOGNIZEABLE FEELING

After telling all of them about their rooms kai and sophia went in their room just to be surprised. Because it was more of a suite then a room. On a side, There was L-shaped counter with cabins on the back and a stove and oven on the counters. There was also a mini fridge with a sink nearby it. So that was the open kitchen area which was themed light purple. And next to it was a tv lounge you can say because there were black couches and a black sofa. A brown wooden and glass table was in front of the sofa. There were also some chairs set aside to a wall. There was also LED TV fixed on a deep rich red wall with the other walls shading light red whoever has decided the color combinations has done a very good job.

Kai's bags were already set aside in a corner. And sophia yet has to pack which she has not done. So they entered their bedroom and it was beautiful with deep blue and royal blue mixed walls and a white window which shows the gap between the school's other building and the swimming pool which parted both the buildings. The bed was of white color with silk dark blue bed sheets draped on them. There was also a couch in the room just in front of the bed. A round glass table was sitting in front of the window with two chairs on either side of it. A small wooden rack was fixed on the wall beside it. There was also an attached bathroom. It was beautiful it was like a small apartment just with one room a small kitchen, a lounge and a bathroom.

Sophia was impressed to say at least. She never thought of her room no her suite to be this beautiful and also she living with such a handsome man. She blushed but then she remembered how close miyami was with kai. When he was extremely cold to the others. Maybe there was no chance for her. she quickly dismissed the thought and saw the handsome next to her moving towards the bed. He went near to the bed and started to remove his shoes.

Kai was a little surprised himself after seeing the suite. He did not expect it to be like this. And also the thing he did not expect at all was this exceptionally beautiful girl living in the same room with him , partner of him for a whole year and with him everywhere he had to go like trips , beyblading tournaments hell everywhere and he was not at all used to someone living with him and girl for that. No actually a gorgeous girl. He didn't know what he was feeling right now but there was definitely something in his stomach, ' maybe I am just hungry' he tried to assure himself but that was all slipped into the gutter.

'seriously kai if that was the best excuse you can come up with than fuck you' the other voice in his head said to him.

Sophia was not any different at all. She saw kai from head to toe. His unruly two toned blue hair that fell messily on his eyes. His well-toned body . His blue two shark fins adorning his pale cheeks . His luscious rich lips which were even great to just see she wondered how would they feel against her own red ones and blushed for thinking that His beautiful crimson eyes which were the best and the most deepest eyes she had ever seen which she was sure held a lot of dark, untold secrets which she a sudden urge to find. And the mysterious dark and cold aura that surrounded him. Hell he was gorgeous to say at least. She didn't like one bit the feeling in her stomach which were like someone has just opened the cage of butterflies and they directly went in her stomach. She wondered what will be like to live with him. Maybe she will be able to know him a little better. She didn't know but she felt a tinniest bit of hope rising in her chest. ' I will know him and I will find about those dark and untold secrets that are held in those depths of rich crimson' she thought to herself.

''um I am going to pack my bags from the other room so I can shift them here. I'll be right back in some time'' sophia said to kai and he merely grunted in response still lost in his own thoughts. she left the room and went back to her old room and started packing all of her things hurriedly not knowing why she wanted to go back to her new rooms so quickly . She was a tidy girl so most of her things were assembled neatly even when she had no idea he will be leaving the room she shared with her beautiful cousin sister to live with a more handsome man so it was very easy for her to pack her stuff.

Kai had given up trying to find this new feeling which was in his stomach from the time he had laid his eyes on such a beautiful face and that was even gotten worse when he had held her in his arms preventing her from falling and preventing the gravity to win and was now unpacking his stuff from his bags. His duffel bag was also one of the other bags he was unpacking. And it was separate fro all the others because in this were his most precious possessions which at any cost he cannot lose. There were two drawers in the closet so he took one and left one for his room-mate. When he put all of his things on their places leaving equal space for sophia to put hers he decided to take a shower and then possibly sleep. Because he was tired he had not slept from straight two days because of the flight all other stuff and if people don't believe that he can be also tired then they can go to hell because he is also a human and humans do get tired and they also need all the essential things.

He took a long relaxing shower and then came out wearing some lose blue trousers with a white t-shirt only to see his best friend miyami and his beautiful partner talking and put sophia's stuff in place. Upon seeing him sophia blushed because his hair were still damp and water was slightly dripping from them and a blue towel was lazily draped on his neck. And that blush didn't go unnoticed by miyami and grinned then went to hug his best friend .

''hey buddy!'' she said squeezing the life out of him. Sophia felt a pang of jealousy went through her entire body because she wanted too be in that position. That was also noticed but from different eyes means from kai's.

'' miyami get off me. How many times I have to say to just not jump on me like that? Huh? And second don't call me buddy because we are not children anymore'' kai scolded his best friend and pushed her off of him. He noticed the look in sophia's eyes and wondered why she would be jealous.

Miyami just stuck her tongue out at him and said '' grumpy. Fun spoiler.''

''what brings you here''kai asked

'' can't I come to see my two best friends. But anyway I also came here to thank both of you'' she said

''and that would be because..'' kai asked again

'' ah that johnny boy that you have given me is such a hottie yaar. I was like 'wow he is so gorgeous' thank you'' she went to hug kai again but a glare from him prevented her. ''what! Why are you looking at me like I have done a crime''

'' how many times I have to say to stay away from boys. And he is not your boy. But no you have to jump on any boy you see'' kai scolded her again and again sophia felt jealous but relief washed over her from the next words of miyami.

'' aww kai stop being so overprotective brother . I am not gonna jump on him. It was like love at the first sight'' miyami said with a dreamy expression and sophia was not able to stiff a giggle bu that ' brother' word sounds so comforting. Kai shot her a glare but not very intense because his gaze automatically softened when he looked at her giggling because her giggle was so melodic. He turned his attention back on the dreamy girl.

'' _miyami do keep that love at first sight if yours inside yourself''_ he said through clenched teeth it was not like he had a issue with miyami having a boyfriend but he did not want his sister like friend to get hurt. She just stuck her tongue at him again and muttered a good bye before leaving the room.

END OF CHAPTER 7.

I know I know crap chapter but that was the only thing that came in my head this time. I am sure next chapter will be more interesting. But I wanted to write the little thoughts of kai and sophia about each other.

SO **PLEASE** PEOPLE **READ** AND THEN PRESS THE **'REVIEW'** BUTTON TO **TYPE** SOMETHING.

That's all from me today ba bye.


	8. Chapter 8

**CRIMSON HEART**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! At least stop throwing tomatoes * duck another tomato from a reader*. I know I know I am late but what can I do? I am a busy person.

Tala: Please Bella start using another excuse

Ezbl: hey it's not just an excuse. I am really now a days.

Tala: yeah! I know you are busy smooching your saliva with Kai

Ezbl: shut up * blushing beet red* . Let's start the story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except my oc's.

CHAPTER 8: MISTOOK GIRL

After Miyami left the room and Sophia again started arranging her things , Kai didn't want anything but to just sleep and so he did. He checked the time which showed it was 6:45. He changed in a easy trouser and a loose T-shirt. He flopped on the bed and put the covers over himself and slept.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Sophia was arranging her things when Kai came out of the bathroom wearing what she assumed as his night clothes. She blushed upon seeing him. ' he even look hot in this' she thought to herself and then her back toward him so he can't see her blushing. He instantly fell in deep sleep and she wondered that he must be tired after such a long flight and then training and all that stuff. She began arranging her clothes in the closet and she noticed that Kai is a very tidy person because all of his clothes were folded neatly and he had given her completely equal space. She put her clothes in the closet and arranged some books on the racks and shelves. After every thing was done she checked the time and it was nearly dinner time. She wondered if she should wake Kai or let him sleep. She choose the later and went out to cafeteria.

When she came back in the room Kai was still asleep. She began walking towards the bed to wake him because she has brought him some dinner. When she moved to wake up she heard the ringing of his cell phone which was on the side table. He have a I-phone X she watched admiringly. She glanced on it and saw someone named Taylor was calling him. She began to shook him a little and started to gently call his name.

''Kai'', no response. ''Kai...'', still no response '' Kai someone is calling you'' But what he did when he finally gave response surprised her to no extent.

''Come on Mi …. let me sleep just a little more'' he murmured sleepily. His eyes closed Sophia can tell that he was awake enough to say things but not understand what actually he was saying. She was even more surprised to hear the name of a girl. 'Maybe she is his girlfriend' she thought sadly and the little hope she had in her heart from the time he caught her in his arms disappeared that maybe she could be the one to understand those dark little secrets of his. ' Who are you kidding? Look at yourself and then look at him. He is so handsome, hot and the girls practically drool on just the sight of him. And you. You are just a little partner who couldn't even solve her math problems' Her subconscious scolded and taunted her. She scowled.

Her train of thoughts were interrupted by Kai speaking again.''You know Yumi this phone can go to hell . Come on. You can also sleep with me'' he said his eyes still closed and without warning his hands shot forward and scooped her in his arms and her head disappeared in the crook of his neck and his arms were on her back enveloped in a hug like manner. Sophia blushed deepest shade of red but despite the smile plastered on her face she was still a little sad about the fact that he don't know who she was and he mistook her for someone else.

''Um K-Kai. I- its me So-'' she stammered. ''I know who you are. Just a little time more.'' he said cutting her off.

'' But-'' she started again but still no chance. Kai cut her off. '' No buts. You know you smells awesome. Mmmm'' if her blush was not near darker it was now. She could literally feel her face on fire. But she was also happy to know that he liked her scent even if he mistook. A part of her wanted to wake him and tell him that she was Sophia and not Yumi as he assumed. But a bigger part of her just wanted to be in his arms. She don't know why but whenever she saw she would blush and feel like there are butterflies in her stomach.

She inhaled in his scent. He smells so good. She thought to herself. After some time she finally decided to wake him even she don't wanted to. But she had to. She tried to untangle herself slowly from his arms but his grip only tightened. 'You are making it more tough for me Kai ' she thought. She tried again and Kai groaned.

'' What's the matter Yumi ?'' He asked in a surprisingly soft tone. And again Sophia felt a pang of jealousy and envy spread through her. Whoever this Yumi is , she is really important to him. He was not even this soft with Miyami.

''Um.. k-Kai.''

''Yes''

''Can you.. Can you please release me. Um It's.. It's me Sophia'' And those words were not even out of her mouth and he released her. His eyes shot open in surprise. And Sophia felt very sad not because he released her no because she hoped. That was the reason she felt sad that why she hoped.

'' I... I did.. I didn't know it was you. '' he stammered a little as he sat up and she blushed.

''It's okay''

'' Uh so why were you waking me?'' he asked as slowly started to comprehend what he have done.' great Hiwatari great. Now she will think you are a freak who talks and assumes things in his sleep. So much of a reputation. Huh' his inner self teased and scolded him at the same time and for the first time in his life he feel a little embarrassed.. And he was really surprised at how a girl he met in the morning could awoke so much emotions ( which he think he don't have) in such a short. This is gonna be a hell of a year.

''Um you were asleep'' she blushed '' when I went to have dinner with the others so I brought dinner in the room as I guessed you have not eaten since you came here. So maybe you will be hungry.'' she said trying to cool down the rising temperature on her face.

''You shouldn't have brought it. I am not hungry but I guess'' he said and in his mind he muttered sarcastically ' yeah I am dying to eat food' but was not able to bring himself to say that as he actually appreciated Sophia's attempt and he was even surprised himself at his words '' thank you'' he didn't know where that came from because he was definitely not the one for all thanks and sorry things. But on the other hand Sophia was different and her attitude towards him was so sweet and gentle. He didn't know if she was faking it or it was her real self. But something in the back of his mind told him that it was her real self and the same part of his mind admired that too. He didn't know what she was doing to him so he has suddenly started to show emotions. That was another matter that they were only the one of being embarrassed or confused but still they were new to him. And he didn't know how to handle them. Maybe just maybe she can also taught him to handle them.

 **DONE! DONE ! DONE!**

 **END OF CHAPTER 8.**

I know it was short and late but I was very busy lately with my study and health that I was not able to write it. I am sorry about that. I hope you all understand that and liked the chapter.

AND I FEEL HONOURABLE TO HAVE SUCH NICE REVIEWERS. THANK YOU ALL. THANK YOU NEHA , ROCK THE ROAD , AISHA , LINVN98 AND PHOENIX PRINCENJ.

I appreciate your reviews a lot . READ AND REVIEW :)


	9. Chapter 9

**CRIMSON HEART**

 **Author's Note:** Hey guys! Yeah yeah I know late update. But at least I am updating. I was busy in my exams and annual function I barely had time for this. So lets get started...

Today I decided to answer your reviews as well.

 ** _NEHA:_** Neha one thing to confirm that Mi and Yumi are same girls. Mi is just a nickname. And secondly she is not Kai's sister.

 ** _ROCK THE ROAD:_** I'll try my best to make this one a little long but what! I am lazy.

 ** _MAGICALPHOENIX12:_** No Sam as I told you before Yumi is not Miyami.

 ** _GUEST:_** Hey don't worry she will get a guy who cares about her. If you feel that way then you must have strong emotions . I also have very strong emotions. But as I said before she will get a guy remember its a Kai/Sophia story.

 _ **SUBHA:**_ Hey Subha I hope you read this one as you wanted to. Thank you for the compliment. I hope you'll be able to read and review it.

 **THE OTHERS WILL BE AT THE END.**

 **Well just to tell you, I don't own beyblade.**

CHAPTER 9:

Kai left the room and went to find to Tala. He knocked on his door and waited for him. When finally the door opened it revealed Crystal who was barely dressed in a shorts that ended on her thighs and sleeveless keyhole shirt that ended just above her belly-button. Kai raised an eyebrow but said nothing about her attire. He just asked if Tala was there or not. She called him and then came the boy who was second most favorite in girls. The first being always Kai. Kai motioned for hi to come with him. Tala wordlessly followed him across the hall leaving Crystal standing there wondering how these guys can so all things without speaking. ' Maybe they lived with deaf people before they came here' she thought and shrugged before closing the door.

As both best and old friends were walking down the hallway, Tala decided to pop the question.

'' So what happened. Don't tell me that Sophia is that irresistible that you are not even able to spend a whole day with her without fucking her,'' he said and meant it in a mocking tone, but when his friend didn't replied he glanced at him.

'' Kai what happened'' he said in a much softer tone.

After some seconds which seemed an eternity to Tala, his friend finally spoke '' I was asleep when she brought me dinner and I thought she was Yumi.''

'' Yumi. Yumi Samson''

'' How many Yumi you know about. Obviously my Yumi''

'' First she is not yours anymore,'' his friend scowled at this but he ignored him and continued '' and secondly why did you assume that Sophia was Yumi''

'' Because the way she woke me up was the same as Yumi. With so much tenderness and gentleness.''

Tala smirked at that, ''So what's the problem with that''

'' The problem I really assumed she was Yumi and well... well''

'' Oh just say it already''

'' I fucking hugged her , like literally brought her t my chest and held her there.''

'' You hugged Sophia. Hahahahahaha , you really hugged her'' he laughed like this the funniest joke in the world and Kai's fingers were itching to punch him straight in that white teeth of his.

'' I swear Tala if you were not my damned best friend I would have killed you right here right now. Stop laughing dumb-ass'' Kai glared at him.

'' Look sorry, alright. No need to get angry. But surely that was a mistake right. But wait was that really a mistake or you were pretending that you don't know who she was,'' a sigh escaped Kai's lips.

''That's where the actual problem comes,'' as his friend gave him a puzzled look he explained, '' When she tried to woke me up first I really thought that she was Yumi but when I hugged her I realized that instant that she was not Yumi and was Sophia. I wanted to release her but something was holding me back so I didn't. Instead I held her until she said that she was Sophia and knew I was awake.''

'' Woah ! First of all slow down buddy! You are not one of those who babbles and secondly you could have just told her you like her and you want to fuck her and she would have been a puddle in your arms why do have it that way'' he said clearly making fun of his friend who glared daggers at him.

'' Make it known in that thick skull of yours that _I don't like her & I don't want to fuck her.'' _he said with gritted teeth.

'' Whatever you say and Take it easy man! Maybe it was just you held a girl like that in a long time maybe if I am correct and you don't have any secret girlfriend in Canada''

'' I certainly don't have any girlfriend in Canada I think I already told you that and yeah maybe that's why''

'' Okay man if that was only thing you called me here for then I would to spend my night with a beautiful room-mate instead with a grouchy friend who have feelings for her cousin.'' Before Kai was able to respond Tala added '' and don't you dare say that you don't have feelings or you are emotionless. 'cause I am not digesting that shit. Now bye bye. Enjoy your night.'' Without another word his friend left him alone standing in the hallway pondering on the thought that he should go back or not. He chose the latter and started making his way to the ground.

The time Kai came back in the room Sophia was already asleep. He also changed in an easy trouser and a t-shirt before making his way to the other side of the bed. He watched his beautiful for quite some time before sleep with awful nightmares engulfed him into darkness of half-death.

Sophia heard the sound of someone calling her name. She groaned and buried her face deeper in the pillows. She hate Crystal for the habit of waking her up. Now Crystal was nudging at her shoulder or her to wake her up. She sank deeper in her pillow and comforter.

'' Come on Sophia! wake up'' it seems that this voice was not of Crystal but she assumed that she was just sleepy that's why she was imagining it.

'' Get lost Crystal. I am not waking up this early.''

'' Sophia get up. You are going to be late.''

'' Nooooooooo! Leave me alone. I was having this great dream of Kai kissing me senseless and you just have to ruin it.'' she murmured in her pillow but refused to open her eyes.

'' Get up short stack! This is the last time then I'll dump cold freezing water on you'' the voice which really now didn't seem like Crystal said again but she was not a morning person and was grumpy as hell in the morning.

'' Go ahead and try.'' she said before falling back in slumber which was roughly interrupted by freezing water on her head. She jumped up from her now wet bed.

She screamed and shouted, '' What the hell Crys...'' her sentence died on her lips when she saw who was standing there. Kai Hiwatari with his signature smirk was standing there with a mug of which was freezing water once in it. Heat pooled on her face and neck when she remembered about unintentionally telling him about her dream.

She scrambled to her feet and ran inside the attached bathroom with a flushed face and smile from embarrassment on her face.

 **END OF CHAPTER 9.**

REMAINIG REVIEWS:

 _AISHA:_ Really you think I am good author. Thank you soooo much 'coz I don't think I am good.

 _SAIRA:_ I think your review was not complete but I'll answer what I was able to understand from it. No problem if you were not able to review. I appreciate that you were able t read it. But please try to review too.

 _PHOENIXPRINCESS:_ I know last chapter was short one but I was really busy with my studies at that time. I hope you like this one.

 _SO GUYS THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR REVIEWING MY STORY. IT REALLY BOOST ME UP. I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE ALSO. UNTIL NEXT TIME..._


	10. Chapter 10

**CRIMSON HEART**

Hope you all enjoy the chapter. I have been busy with monthly exams. Sorry guys it's a bit late but I was really busy lately. So I am sorry and here is the chapter.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10: Meet a new boy...**

After Sophia went to the bathroom, Kai began to change his clothes as he has already took the shower. While he was changing his shirt, he heard a knock on the door. He pulled down his uniform shirt and made his way towards the door. He opened to find a boy about his age looking back at him with blond hair and sky blue eyes. He stared at Kai and then asked,

"Who are you?" Kai raised one eyebrow at the boy's stupid question.

"If you don't know who I am, so what the hell are you doing at my room's door?" He shot back.

" I heard Sophia transferred in this room. So I just came here to meet her. Now tell me she is here or not." Instead of the kind smile which Kai has seen when he opened the door there was frown on the boy's face now.

" Who are you and why shoukd I tell if Sophia is here or not?"

Before the boy in question was able to reply a Sophia's voice interrupted them.

" Matteo. Is that you?" She asked her voice full of surprise.

" Hey baby." He replied and Kai sent a glare in his direction who was he to call Sophia 'baby'. But he was not expecting the reaction which came from Sophia.

" Oh my God! When you came back and why you didn't tell me?" She came in sight of both of the boys her face filled with excitement.

" I just came. Cristie said you would be here. Come here" he said smiling again and motioned her from his hand to come near him. She happily obliged. He enveloped her in a bear hug and Kai felt something clenching his heart. He glared daggers at them and when the sight was for some reason unbearable for him he turned and stormed in the living room.

He put on his tie losely and came back in the room to see that finally they are separately now.

"Oh one thing I forgot," Sophia began," Matteo,he is Kai and Kai,meet Matteo"

" Hey buudy! Nice to meet you" Matteo said wth a fake smile which Kai was able to recognize but Sophia was oblivious about it. Kai offered him a nod but that was all. He didn't like this guy nor did he trust him. Kai began to leave the room but Sophia's voice stopped him.

" Kai please wait a minute. We can leave together." Kai didn't replied but waited for her.

Kai heard from a distance, " Can't he speak?" Matteo asked. Then there was a thud and Sophia's sweet voice." Shut up."

" Hey its not my fault. He barely uttered a word since I came"

"He is like that with everyone" Sophia replied and then emerged again in front if him. " let's go. Come on Matteo."

" Nah! I'll be heading to my room. I need to change." Came the lazy reply.

" Yeah you do! You stink" Sophia said with a laugh.

" I don't"

" You do" Kai was getting seriously irritated with the fact that they were so friendly with each other. He started walking and Sophia followed. Kai stopped In front of Tala's room which caused Sophia to bump in him. Sophia and Kai felt an electricity run because of the touch. Sophia blushed but Kai tried his best to ignore it and knocked on his bestie's door.

And the door opened revealing a disheveled and sleepy Tala.

" What the h.." he began but stopped when he saw Kai standing there with a smirk on his face and a blushing Sophia with an unknown boy.

" Hey buddy" he said raising his hand for a hi-fi. Kai hi-fied him with a roll of eyes his friend was such a teenager.

" Rough night" Kai asked with a teasing tone.

" Not yet" Tala laughed and replied when the other two realized what the two friends were talking about Sophia blushed deep and Matteo glared at them.

" Kaiii she is my sister." Sophia tried a stern voice but her blush said otherwise.

" So I didn't mention her. Did I Tala?" Kai asked

" Not at all."

" Go lazy ass get ready. I am waiting." Kai said to Tala and without permission entered his room.

" hey you are invading my privacy" said Tala referring to Kai who ignored him.

"Where is Crystal?" Asked Sophia looking for signs of her cousin.

"She is taking a shower" replied Tala.

" Sophia I am going to change." Said Matteo,not at all comfortable with two strangers.

* * *

After they were both ready, they all left for the cafeteria. Most of the team was sitting there talking. Miyami was sitting there eating her breakfast and talking to Johnny when she saw Kai walking in the cafeteria she said loudly, " hey handsome"

"Hey flirty" Tala replied and Kai rolled his eyes.

" And who said you are handsome," shot back Miyami," I was referring to Kai"

"Huh ! Really, I didn't know. Thank you for informing me. I am grateful" he muttered sarcastically.

"Enough!," Kai said with so much authority that all Cafeteria went quiet. " Practice at 5 pm. Don't be late." He said and dragged a protesting Tala about hunger to the receptionist to receive their time table.

" Hey I am hungry. I want to eat something" Tala said

"And you think I care because," Kai replied

" So who was that boy with Sophia and you this morning?" Tala asked changing the subject.

" Her boyfriend " Kai muttered angrily.

" Really! Now what are you going to do?" Tala asked again.

" What am I going to do. Its her life she can date someone if she wants." Before Tala was able to argue further they reached the receptionist. The receptionist was a woman in her early 30's with black hair and light brown eyes with tan skin. She practically swooned upon seeing these two handsome boys.

"Good morning ma'm! Me and my friend are new here. Can you please give us our schedule. Tala Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari" Tala said using his charm while Kai kept quiet.

" Good morning! I'll give you. One second" she began doing something on her computer. " Oh you are grade 11. Beybladers. Here you guys have same classes with your partners." She said giving two papers to Tala, " And boys go to the auditorium in 5 minutes"

Kai and Tala began making their way the auditorium. When they entered the hall everyone was already seated in their chairs even their team. They saw two seats between Sophia and Crystal were empty. They went and sat there.

" Hey where were you guys?" Crystal asked Tala.

" We just went to get our schedules. By the way partners are stuck together in the same classes also" Tala replied.

" Really. So we don't need to go and take our schedules they are same."

"Yup!" Tala said popping the 'p'.

All hall went quiet when Mr. Dickinson entered the hall and made his way towards the mike. Everyone was waiting for what he has to say so they can get over with this.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

Hope you like it. Review please! Love u all...


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I hope this chapter is not late

Kai: You update your stories after a month. And then you say I hope this chapter is not late.

Ezbl: Hey I have papers starting from 1st June. I am busy.

Kai: Whatever.

Ezbl: Well let him sulk and we should start' the story.

* * *

The hall was buzzing with excitement, waiting to hear what Mr. D wanted to say but Kai was not excited at all because he already knew what the old man was gonna say. He was not very eager to hear it. After some minutes, Mr. D made an appearance and started his speech.

" Good morning students! I hope you are all fine. Now I know you all would be wondering why I have called you all here. So as you all probably know that top ten bladers of the world are here to train our own little beyblading team. So I would like to invite them all on the stage and their captain to give a speech about himself and his team." Excited murmurs and whispering spread in the auditorium. Kai rolled his eyes and stood up and taking the signal, all team followed suit. In an assembled line of ranks, they made their way onto the stage. And immediately there was whistling, giggling and shouting from all the students. The play boys of the team meaning Enrique, Michael and Tala winked and waved in the crowd and the rest just followed. Instead of going on the stage, Kai went over Mr. D as he asked him to.

They came to stand on the stage. And instead of Kai, Tala stepped forward and went to Mr. Dickinson to took the mic from him.

" Hello boys and giiirllllss,"He said and was replied with whistling and giggling," Well you all must be wondering who is this handsome man. Right? So I am Tala Ivanov. Not the captain of beyblade team but the assistant captain. As you all know that we are here to teach your school's team to blade, I'll introduce to my team. " he said and moved towards Max.

" Guys, Max Tate and Kenny " there were shouts of cute, " Tyson Granger and his girlfriend Hillary Tachibana " Tyson tightened his hold on hilary's waist. ''Next is Ray Kon and his girlfriend Mariah Wong. And guys I am just telling you about girlfriends so you don't hit on them and get your ass kicked. Well next we have Michael Parker'' Michael blew kisses and winked at the girls.

" Then we have Johnny McGregor and Enrique Giancarlo" They both winked at the students and in return they got whistles and giggles.

" And where is our captain? Captain... Captain" Tala said looking here and there for Kai. Kai rolled his eyes and moved from his spot near Mr. D in darkness towards the stage. If there were whistles and giggles before, when Kai came it was totally different from the others. The auditorium went quiet. All the girls were literally drooling and the mouth of boy's were shut because of jealousy . And why wouldn't they. Because Kai was looking breathtaking with his two-toned hair chiseled up, styled messily , his crimson eyes cold and icy giving chills to people's spine and his blue shark fins gleaming adding to his bad and cold boy attitude. He took his place near Tala and Mr. D waitedwaisted to see if Kai wants to say something but when he kept quiet he also came to take the mike from Tala.

" So I think all the introductions are made, you should go to your classes. " he said and the students still awestruck with the handsome beybladers slowly began to file out from the auditorium. Mr. D himself told the bladers that there time table will be the same as their partner's. So they all left in pairs.

Unfortunately for Kai , Matteo was also stuck with them till his partner was chosen. So the trio, Kai, Matteo and Sophia made their way to homeroom. When Kai entered the class he saw all the eyes were on him. He ignored them and gave a sigh of relief when he saw two seats beside Tala empty. Without looking back to see if Sophia was following, he made his way towards the empty seats. Although it seems that he was ignoring Sophia and Matteo , his ear were trained on them listening to everything they were talking about. And from what he had gathered, Sophia and Matteo were only friends , best friends for that but still he was thankful for it. He carelessly threw his bag on the chaire beside Tala and noticed for the first time that Crystal and most of his other members were also there.

Sophia came and took a seat beside him after giving a kiss on her friend's cheek,which pissed off Kai and it was noticed by Tala. He turned his head toward him and asked, " Why are you pissed off?" When Kai merely shrugged, Tala insisted to tell him.

" Well if you are that interested, she kissed him on the cheek and then they say ' we are just friends' ," Kai said the last part scowling, " Friends, my ass" he added. Tala chuckled for which he received a glare but that didn't make him stop.

" What's up with you buddy? We have been here for what 1 day and you have already a liking to one of our team mate and your roommate." Before Kai was able to respond, a woman in her late twenties and early thirties strolled in the class which they assumed is their homeroom teacher.

" Good morning the new students, I am Joanna Kingsley, your homeroom teacher. You can call me Miss Kingsley or Miss Joanna " Homeroom class was so boring, Kai would prefer sitting under a tree than sitting here. And the fact that he was pissed didn't help at all. Next was Calculus. And Kai was met with the fact that Sophia hate calculus and he simply loved it. And he was good at it to. He also got to know that she was not a straight A student which shocked him. He got to know that because of the what she whispered in his ear and because of the shiver that went down his body when she leaned near him.

"I hate Calculus,'' she whispered.

''Why?'' He whispered back and it was Sophia's turn to suck in a breath when Kai leaned closer to her.

'' I can't solve a single problem on my own,'' she said and then continued after a moment, '' and I hate Mr. Paxton and he hates me.'' Mr. Paxton was their Calculus Teacher and even Kai had to admit that he was a very strict teacher. And by God, he hated strict teacher. This was not him speaking, this was his experience in abbey speaking. He quickly dismissed any thoughts of that hell hole called abbey from his mind and replied to Sophia,'' I hate strict teachers too.''

After that, they both kept quiet because of

* * *

the sudden glare from the said teacher. After the dreadful lecture , as Sophia had put it they made their way to , their next class. Which was World History, A subject Kai enjoyed a lot and then it was English . At last, it was time for lunch break and Kai was thankful for it. Sophia , Tala , Kai and Crystal entered the cafeteria and for a moment all eyes were on them . But when they made their way to the table of bladers, students slowly, slowly began to do their own work.

''Every pair of eyes are on us. We are so famous.'' Tyson said enthusiastically and Kai rolled his eyes. They were just seated after taking their trays of food, in Kai's case just a coffee when someone came strolling near their table. Kai paid him no heed but when the incomer said his name, he looked up and he was shocked. Thank goodness he know how to hide his emotions if he has any.

''Hiwatari'' the incomer said. He was tall but not taller than Kai. He has black hair which was cut short and black eyes with slightly tan skin.

'' Thompson'' Kai replied uninterested.

'' Oh we have Miyami here also. Nice to see you again Miyami. Still beautiful, I see.'' he continued glancing at Miyami which Kai didn't like one bit. '' I was wondering, Hiwatari, where is that slutty trio of yours,'' To this Kai's eyes snapped up and he glare daggers at him.

''What did you just said?'' Kai asked his voice cold and hard, his eyes giving chills to anybody near him. Miyami instantly put her hand on his arm.

'' I asked about the slutty trio of yours. You know even I have to admit they are really beautiful especially the one with blue eyes. I am sure she will be a good fu-'' he was not able to complete his sentence because Kai has stood up and punched him in the face.

'' If, if I ever heard any, any word about them again from your mouth. I'll rip in shreds, Thompson.'' he punched him again and Thompson punched him back splitting his lip, then Kai said,'' and I mean it.''

'' This is not over Hiwatari and you will pay for this stunt'' he said and scurried off. Everyone was staring at him like he has grown two heads. And Kai was extremely angry.

'' What?'' he barked and then picking up his bag he said to the bladers ,'' Practice is at 4. If any of you is even a second late , be prepared to be benched for the whole year'' He said putting his bag on his shoulder he wiped the blood from his lip and made his way out of the cafeteria.

DONE! here is the chapter for you guys!

People , Review ^-^ , Pretty Please :D


	12. Chapter 12

Heya guys! I am my home after spending 4 days at my aunt's and that is the reason for the late update.

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Guys a very important thing. I've decided to change_ _ **MIYAMI's**_ _name. From now her name will be '_ _ **SARAH' .**_ _I'll change it in all the chapters as soon as I can. Because update was already late so I thought to update it first. So please don't be confused when_ _ **Sarah**_ _comes instead of_ _ **Miyami.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade and never will.**

* * *

Sophia watched with green eyes of envy and jealousy as Sarah followed Kai and put a hand on his shoulder while saying something to him. She didn't know what the drama with Thompson was about. But it seems that hit a nerve. Kai looked such a hero going out of the cafeteria, while wiping blood from the back of his hand. She sighed as the bell rang indicating break time is over and made her towards her next class . Kai's mood was off the whole time which somehow saddened her. Finally the bell rang finishing her classes for the day and she was never more thankful for it. She went to her room and was disappointed when she didn't find Kai there. Why though? That was beyond her because she has seen him walking off the other direction when his phone rang. She changed her clothes before heading towards Crystal's room.

* * *

Kai was furious about what that Thompson has said. He ignored every one who asked whether he was okay or not. Like he would break if he punched someone. He was scrolling through the corridors when his phone rang. He saw that it was Taylor, his butler. After the call, he was in an o-kay mood so when practice rolled him he didn't punish Tyson when he came 2 minutes late.

" Okay team. Line up first." Everyone did as he said, " Now warm up. 50 sit ups, 15 laps, 30 push ups, static stretches , 50 jumping jacks. Now start." He said and everyone was staring at him eyes wide, mouth hanging open. After some time he said, " What? I said start." He said a little forcefully and every body sprung into action.

When warm up finished Tyson said, " I want/need break."

" Hmm really Tyson. Who asked you by the way?" Kai questioned coldly and Tyson grumbled something which sounded like ' Grumpy'.

 **Two Hours Later**

It has been two hours since they started practicing but Kai was still not letting them go. Sophia was tired. Beyblade was her favourite sport but she never practiced this much before nor has her team. She just wanted to go in her room , curl up in her bed, eat something and read romance novels and stories. Yes you guessed right! She was one of those to read romance novels and not have any boyfriend. Just as she was going to collapse, M.D came in and laughed when he saw the team member's tired faces and Kai's still emotionless yet strict face.

" Still practicing?" he asked and was replied by grumbling and groans.

" Kai, I think it's enough for today," Mr. D continued when he saw the faces of the beybladers.

"I know how to train my team Dickinson. You don't need to tell me." Kai said coldly and the girls were shocked because no one has ever talked that way with the principle. Well, actually substitute principle. Their actual principle has gone to vacations for a month and Mr. D was her close friend so he decided to handle the school for that time.

"I am sure you do , the reason you are the captain." He said but Kai didn't bother replying. His mind was on something else. The things Thompson has said. Did he really think that they were a slutty trio? He shuddered at just thinking that.

Mr. D was now convinced that he'll not get a reply. Glancing at the beybladers sympathetically, he began moving toward the exit, when Kai's voice came.

" Mr. Dickinson, I need to talk to you about something," When Mr. D turned back and nodded , indicating to continue, Kai said," I want a week vacation every month." Everyone's jaw dropped at that. Well except Kai.

" Why?" At M.D's question Kai said, " Just because."

"That's not a real answer."

" If you want me to be the captain, then I want a week's vacation. That's it. Every month. That can be anytime in that month. The reason I am not obliged to tell. Nor I am gonna." After some reluctance, M.D agreed because he knew he can't lose such a great captain he wants his team to win.

When he left, Tala said," What the hell man! Now you need a vacation. You are just adding facts to my doubt that you have a girl friend." Sophia's heart unknowingly clenched at that.

" I don't have a girlfriend, Red." That was only explanation Kai gave but still Sophia give a sigh of relief.

* * *

Finally the practice session finished, Sophia came in her room and was picking new clothes for a shower when Kai came and flopped on the bed. She wanted to break the silence but was not sure how to , so she kept quiet.

She jumped in surprise when she felt Kai's hot breath on her neck and when he whispered in her ear, shivers went down her spine.

" You going to take a shower first," he said and she stuttered, " Um, yeah, b..but if you want to, um you can take it first. I don't mind."

" No problem. Go ahead, "

When she came back, Kai was in the living room watching FIFA ( Ezbl: I love it.) She was joyous because she also loved to watch it. When Kai saw her, he got up and left to take a shower without a single word. In the meantime, Sophia made popcorn, the one which you can make in microwave.

Kai took a long shower to sooth his nerves and to relax. Today, maybe he has really pushed the team hard. But if they want to win, they'll have to practice like this. There were in no shape or form to win if they remain like this. Cold water or long showers help him to relax the exhaustion of the day. Then there was Sophia. She was... different. When she came after taking a shower, she looked so innocent and cute just standing there with a baby blue tank top and blue jeans. Both enhancing and bringing the color of her eyes. Her long black wavy hair in a bun and her pale skin glistening with healthiness. He heaved a sigh at what was happening to him.

 ** _/Someone is crushing on someone/_** came the voice of his bitbeast Dranzer.

/Shut Up Dranz/ Replied Kai annoyed that his bitbeast was eavesdropping on him. Well not eavesdropping because she can listen to his every thought. Dranzer snickered but decided to not push the matters.

Finally Kai came back, Sophia was tired of waiting and resisting the urge to eat popcorn.

" Finally, you came. Come I made popcorn for us and we can watch FIFA together." She voiced her thoughts and Kai was surprised because he expected this in the least. But he didn't object and made his way towards the couch , leaving distance between them he sat down which slightly saddened both.

" I'm with Portugal. I love Ronaldo." Sophia stated and Kai raised an eyebrow.

" I don't know what girls see in him." Kai replied.

" He is handsome and a good player," _like you._ She thought but didn't say aloud.

During the match, there was a knock at the door, Sophia got up and headed to open it. Kai didn't pay it any heed because Uruguay was winning and Portugal was losing. But when there was the sound of giggling, Kai's head shot up to see that Matteo was standing there, talking to Sophia. On instinct, he got up and went towards the door.

" Any problem here?" He asked in a cold voice and Matteo looked up surprised but then his expression changed into something unrecognizable emotion like he remembered that Kai also lived here _with Sophia._

" Can't I talk to my girl now?" He asked more like demanded in a voice, Kai was sure not a 4 year old would be afraid of.

" He asked a single question Mett," Sophia said accusingly," No Kai, here is no problem. I'll be there in a minute. You go ahead." Kai half-heartedly did what Sophia was saying. His attention was anywhere but at TV screen.

Here Matteo was asking Sophia to ditch Kai and come in their room so they can watch TV together.

" No Matteo, I don't wanna go. I am fine here," argued Sophia.

" I'll howl you on my shoulder if you didn't come the easy way." Sophia just raised an eyebrow in challenging manner and Matteo did what he said. He scooped her and put her on his shoulder while Sophia screamed and kicked at his back to release her. When Kai heard her scream he immediately rushed toward the door and the sight infront of him clenched his heart.

" What. Are. You. Doing?" He demanded in the coldest voice possible, which sent shivers down their spine and break their reverie. Matteo was shocked at the tone of his voice but managed to reply, " That's none of your concern."

"This is my concern. She is my partner and whatever happens to her is my business." Sophia was very giddy and happy about the fact that Kai was concerned about her.

" Matteo, please put me down. I'll come sometime else." Matteo reluctantly agreed. He kissed her at her forehead and then went back to his own room. Kai was seething unknowingly at the fact that he kissed her or touched her. They went back and watch the rest of the match In tense silence.

* * *

FINALLY COMPLETED!

SORRY FOR THE LATE PEOPLE.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Guys! I am back and I hope I finish this chapter soon. And I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13: MISS** YOU!

 **AFTER TWO WEEKS:**

It was a bright and sunny day. Sweat was pouring down the people's bodies who were outside playing outdoor games in the playground, doing office work in the heat of August. But in the room of two certain captains, the mood was not so bright. The reason? The reason being Kai going to Canada for a whole week. Over the two weeks that passed, Kai and Sophia became somewhat close. That will happen to you when you have to practically spend all day together and night also.

Currently Kai was packing and Sophia was sitting on their bed. Kai was putting clothes in his suit case and Sophia was putting them out of it. If Kai put his jeans in she will take it from the suit case and put it on the bed. This cycle continued till Kai finally snapped. But the outcome of the snapping Was not what they both expected. Kai pushed the suitcase aside and pinned Sophia to the bed , his hands on her arms.

"What do you want Sophia?" Kai asked in a husky whisper.

Sophia gulped at the tone of his voice and said in a quiet tone," I don't want you to go."

"Why?" Sophia didn't has any answer to that 'why' herself. Why she didn't want him to go? _'Because you like him'_ said her inner voice and she blushed but put it aside in her mind and instead replied, " Don't change the subject. Why are you going anyway?" She asked and looked at his handsome face.

" It's important." He replied and she wanted to ask ' More important than me?' But she resisted because the answer will only hurt. So settled for just, " I am not speaking to you."

" You are." Kai said and Sophia was suddenly aware how much close they were. How close his face was. How close his lips was. 'No... no.. no bad thoughts... bad thoughts. ' But Just a few inches more.

Kai was in the same turmoil. He was imagining the things he shouldn't, couldn't imagine. But she looked so beautiful. Her hair spread at the bed. Her blue, bright eyes looking at him through her eyelashes making him go mad with the desire to kiss her senseless. But he resisted. Abbey's training has taught him to resist the temptation. So, he settled for just a light kiss on her forehead.

Sophia was surprised by the feeling of his hot lips on her forehead and the tingles on her body. Her eyes fluttered at the sensation. Kai got up and started packing again, leaving Sophia disappointed for some unknown reason. ( Yup she is that dense).

* * *

Sophia was in a deep slumber when she felt someone shooking her. She emmited a groan and put her sheets over her head. She felt the sheets being ripped from her body. She shrieked and opened one eye to shout at the cruel person and came in contact with crimson eyes. There was a smirk on the face of this Greek God, making him look extra appealing. She raised from the bed and got tangled in the sheets and fell straight on Kai ,who steadied her by putting his arms around her. She blushed when he smirked at her. He helped her untangling from the sheets and She went to the bathroom and got freshed up.

Kai was sitting on the couch scrolling through his phone when Sophia came from the bathroom. She was dressed in a blue jeans, and a green sweatshirt with her hair in a ponytail. She was trying to find her spectacles which Kai has came to know that she misplaces a lot. She was chewing mint bubble gum. Kai picked her spectacles from the nearby table and went near to Sophia. She saw him coming and stopped looking for her spectacles. He stopped in front if her and put her glasses on her eyes and she blinked when his hands touched her face.

They left their room and Sophia kept nagging Kai to tell her where are they going. When Kai was seriously fed up with her constant whining he said that they are going for running. That opened another topic for Sophia to ask Kai.

" Why are we going for running THIS early?" She asked.

"The best time for running is morning,"

"But I wanted to sleep."They were now at the front gates of the school where the guards were standing half asleep. Kai showed him a pass and they let them out.

" Wow! How did you do that?"Sophia asked obviously in awe.

" Do what?" Kai asked confused to what she was referring.

" You showed the guard this paper and they let you out without any objections. I have to fight them for hours to get out of here," When Kai raised his eyebrow at the 'hour' comment, Sophia corrected herself, " Okay, maybe I was exaggerating on the hour thing but still I have to put up a fight to go somewhere." Sophia was getting jealous of Kai. The reason? Well he can raise a single eye brow so well whereas she can't. Whenever she tries, she ends up making an extremely weird face.

" Sophia! Earth to Sophia!" Sophia snapped out of her thoughts and blushed while ducking her head when she noticed Kai giving her a strange look. (Ezbl: This one O.o hehe. Kidding. Kai is too serious to give this look)

They walked toward the park nearby and started jogging . It was early so not many people were there. They slowly jogged with each other. Despite being grumpy for waking so early, Sophia was happy that SHE was with him and not any other girl. She smiled lightly when she looked at him looking extremely handsome in blue track pants and a dark gray hoodie. She was so engrossed in staring at him that she didn't notice the rock in front of her until she fell down. She moaned in pain and Kai immediately dropped down to check on his clumsy partner.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked seeing her bury her head in her palms.

"Hmmm..." Kai got up and held a hand for her to take, she put her delicate long-fingered hand in his big one ignoring the sparks in her body because of the touch. Kai howled her up and she was very close to him when she was finally up. He put her arms around her and leaned down. When Sophia saw him so close she immediately thought that he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation as he neared her.

.

.

.

.

But the kiss never came. Instead he leaned in and whispered in her ear, " You're very clumsy," and then resumed running, leaving an embarrassed yet dumbstruck Sophia there.

* * *

It was finally the time for Kai to leave. Currently Sophia and Kai were in their room retrieving Kai's bag to take. They both have changed into different clothes. Kai wearing a dark jeans with dark green full-sleeved shirt. While Sophia was in her uniform, ready to go to school after Kai would leave.

" Okay!" Kai said putting his bag on his shoulder and nodding to Sophia. They wanted to hug each other so much but didn't dare to.

"Okay bye! Take care of yourself. I put your wallet and your phones in the front pock..." Kai began to move outside of his room and was surprised to see all the team and Matteo sitting there. Sophia stopped talking and He raised a single eyebrow to Sophia as to ask 'Who let them in?'

"I may have left the front door open." She said blushing and looking down. Sarah came forward and hugged him.

" I am just going for a week. I'll be back before you even know," he said looking down at his friend. Matteo saw the sour and jealous expression on Sophia's face and went forward to hug her. Now it was Kai's turn to be jealous. He glared at Matteo and detached himself from Sarah. And after saying a quick goodbye to Sophia and Tala, he left.

* * *

The next week was agony for Sophia. She was always daydreaming about him. How he was doing? Dd he even remember her? Or missed her as much as she does. She rarely listened to her teacher before but now she always got so lost in thoughts of him completely ignoring and blocking her teacher out. She remembers their moments together. She still laugh at the fight on that stupid topic.

 _They were sitting on the couch in the TV lounge, watching FIFA together which has became a habit for them. They will sit, eat something and watch TV till late night. It was the match between Russia and Uruguay._

 _" I am with Russia!" Sophia announced suddenly._

 _Kai snorted and said," Well I am with Uruguay'"_

 _" Aren't you from Russia?" She asked and when Kai nodded stiffly at the mention of that damned country, Sophia continued," Then why are you not with your homeland?"_

 _"I'm just not."_

 _"You should be."_

 _"Well I am not."_

 _" I bet you 20$ Russia will win."_

 _"You are on." Kai smirked._

 _" I am with Russia and I hope they win against YOUR URUGUAY and go to the finals." Sophia said and put a handful of popcorn in her mouth, chewing angrily. And when Russia didn't make it the finals, she cried. Well she shed some tears and have to give Kai twenty dollars who instead of using them on himself bought her chocolates and candy. Which made her very happy and cheerful._

Sophia's physics teacher glared at her when she caught her looking out of the window, smiling.

" Miss Chang." She said but wasn't met with a response. She again tried but the same.

" MISS CHANG!" She shouted angrily and Sophia jerked out of her seat falling out on the floor. She hastily got up as laughter imploded in the class and blushed beet red.

" Yes Mam," she said in a small voice.

" You weren't paying attention again!" She said in a stern voice.

" I was."

" Then you wouldn't mind coming here and writing the mathematical form of this question."

Sophia hesitated but went to solve the equation which she has no idea, how to solve. When she wasn't to able to write the mathematical form of 'Mass Of Earth', her teacher said, " I figured that much. Detention after school."

Sophia groaned at the fact that her daydreaming has took us to detention . And she missed Kai immensely.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

Hope you guys like it. Please Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I am back with a new chapter. Thank you soo much for your support. And j hope we cross 100 from this chapter. Enjoy reading and please leave a review.

* * *

Thursday came and Sophia was found sleeping in her double bed, sprawled all over it . A pillow clenched tightly in her embrace with her legs tangled in the sheets. For the last two-three days it was Crystal's duty to wake her cousin up for school. Which is an impossible task. But not as quite as Tyson's. A floor would come or a storm would blow his house away and he'll be still sleeping. Crystal had a key for their suite till Kai comes back.

She made her way toward their room and without bothering to knock, entered it. She shook her head when she saw the position her cousin was in. She went toward her bed and shook her 3 times.

" Sophia I am gonna dump water on you now!" She warned but the answer she got was just a 'go away'. Suddenly a bulb went off in her head. She went towards the door , opened it and made it sound like someone entered the room and then after closing it she came back toward the door.

Then she screamed. Literally, " KAIIIII! YOU CAME BACK EARLY!" And that did the trick. Sophia was up in a second looking frantically here and there.

" Kai! Kai where is he?" She asked in a groggily hurried voice.

When Crystal started laughing, Sophia looked at her confused as to why she was laughing.

" It worked! It actually worked. You are so naive." When Sophia shot her a look which clearly said what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about she elaborated, " I did that just to wake you up. And it actually worked. "

Sophia smacked her with a pillow on her face and made a satisfied sound when she uttered an 'oww'. Sophia didn't find the situation even remotely funny so she simply got up and went to the bathroom ignoring Crystal who was saying that if she stayed in shower too long she will be late for school.

* * *

And she was late by ten minutes. When she threw open the door of her classroom, pausing her teacher in writing a formula unit and all the glass to look at her while Crystal just rolled her eyes and mouthed 'I told you so '. Her teacher ignored her as this was a routine and she was tired of giving her detention. She smiled sheepishly and made her way towards her seat. She put her books on Kai's chair and attempted her best to focus on her teacher instead of daydreaming. But that turned out to be an impossible task. Soon she was lost in the dreams of her own.

It was lunch time and all the beybladers were sitting at their table with Matteo and his brother, Liam. Liam was a year senior from them with sea blue eyes and brown hair, tall, tanned and built. Basically included in the list of hottest school boys.

Matteo was staring at Sophia, comprehending why she was waiting for that blue haired dude and why was she eager for it. And let me tell you was Sophia eager for it? Well, you have no idea. She is practically beaming that only two days are left till he comes back. He snapped out of his reverie when a round of applause suddenly errupted from the table and he looked up to see a beet red Sophia gazing at her phone. He leaned in to see what caused her to blush and saw a text from Kai. Which said:

Kai: Just checking to see if you woke up. I don't want to come and see you in a detention. Coming back soon ;)

Matteo scowled at the reply Sophia typed,

Sophia: I woke up late again :P and waiting for you. Missing you :)

" Sophia come with me for a minute," said Matteo as his chair scraped when he got up. Sophia was too happy to notice the serious tone of her best friend. She followed him to an empty classroom and jumped when Matteo closed the door too hard.

" What happened Mattie?" Inquired Sophia as she got worried about her friend's behaviour.

" Sophia what is going on between you And Hiwatari?" He got straight to the point.

Sophia blushed, ducked her head and stuttered, " What... what are you talking about?"

" Sophia you know exactly what I am talking about," he tipped her head up and looked in her eyes and Sophia was touched to see worry, a little anger and if she was not mistaken, hurt swirling in his eyes, " Do.. do you like him?" He asked in a soft voice.

" I.. I don't know Mattie. " Came her sincere answer, " I just get this stupid smile when I see him but I don't even know him well," ( Ezbl : remember something Uno;) )

" Just be careful. And remember I am always here. For you. " _Just for you._ He thought in his head and he opened his arms to envelop Sophia in a big hug. She melted against him and put her arms around him as well.

They went back to the cafeteria and resumed their lunch. Others shot them weird and suspicious glances but they ignored it.

* * *

 **Two Days Later:**

Unlike every other day, Sophia was wide awake, in shower washing her sleep off. She got up at 6 and she barely slept all night. Excited and full of glee because Kai was finally coming back. She came out of shower, got dressed in a pretty baby pink boat neck shirt with black and white glitter in the middle, with black jeans and her hair in a ponytail, some strands framing her face. Her glasses blocking the full beauty of her eyes but still looking great.

She was going to meet Kai at the airport. And only she was going. Kai was coming at 9 and it was 8. When she was exiting and locking her suite, she met Crystal who was looking very sleepy but still dressed in her uniform and in a hurry.

" Why are you late?" Sophia asked amused as Crystal tried to lock her room with books in one hands and a water bottle in the other.

" Me and Tala were up till 2," At that Sophia raised suggestive eyebrows to which Crystal scoffed. If Crystal has done that, Sophia would have blushed 100 shades of red on her implementation. While Crystal just scoffed and said, " As if. We were watching movies."

They began making their way toward the school, so Sophia can go to the airport and Crystal to her started to hum. On their way, Crystal asked, " Why are you so cheery?"

When Sophia just grinned and blushed, Crystal immediately knew that, " Kai's coming back today."

Sophia's grin got bigger and her blush intensified. She nodded her feeling giddy and her stomach full of butterflies with anticipation. Crystal shot her a look which clearly said 'You-are-hopeless.' And said " Best of Luck" before going to her own hall.

Sophia left the school and After grabbing a muffin and coffee from the nearest coffee shop she was there at 8:45. Eating the muffin and her creamy coffee, she looked at her watch and realized it 9:05. 'Yes he would have landed by now' she thought and smiled in her muffin.

Just as she thought that, her phone started ringing. She reached in the back pocket of her jeans and materialized her phone. Her face lit up like a child when she saw it was Kai. She immediately took the call and put her old iphone 4s to her ear.

" Hello!" She said enthusiastically.

" Hey," His deep tone sent shivers down her spine but she suspected the sad tone behind it and knew immediately that something was wrong.

" Have you landed?" Despite of the bad feeling, she kept her tone cheery.

" Uh about that, actually that's what I called you about?"

" What happened?" She asked the cheery tone dissipating a little.

" I can't come. "

She was dumbstruck. Really. After a long pause, she managed to say in a small voice, " Why?"

" It's... just something came up."

" Okay." And that was it. No goodbye, it's okay, or even telling him that she was at the airport waiting for him, just an okay.

She was sad. That much was obvious. But what Sophia didn't know was that she was too much sad until a lone tear slid from her left eye slowly. She wiped it with the back of her hand but it was useless because another fell just at the moment.

She was too emotional for her own good. And that was the reason she was crying. That's it. She tried her best to convince herself with that.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!

Okay guys I hope you like it. I am late but that was the fastest I was able to do so. So kind of sad ending.

Read and Review! Thanks for the support and we gotta cross 100 this time! Love you all.


	15. Chapter 15

Yayyyy! We crossed hundred. Thanks for supporting me guys!

* * *

Sophia went to the tuc shop nearby and bought a can of orange juice. She drank it slowly and thought about what she should do now. Her tears were dried now but you can easily tell by taking one look at her eyes that she was crying. After finishing her drink she threw her can in the bin. Sophia turned around and began walking towards the exit gate when a deep and musculine voice came near her ear, " Gonna leave me here?"

She turned around surprised at hearing Kai's voice and saw him standing there looking devilishly handsome in blue jeans and black shirt. She glared at him hard and turned around again so she was not facing him because she wasn't able to control her smile anymore. She was inwardly very happy to see him but he doesn't need to know that just yet.

" You gonna ignore me?" He asked and when she didn't reply and starting walking he followed her.

Sophia still ignored him and he put his hand on her wrist and turned her around. She stood there surpried at the tingles on her arm when he put his finger under her chin up so she was facing, he was surprised to see her eyes rimmed red and a tear stained face, she was not crying now but you can tell by just taking a look at her face that she had cried.

" Hey why did you cry?" Kai asks in a soft voice .

"I was so excited to see you again. But then you said you can't come so the tears just came."

"I was just kidding. Wanted to see your reaction. I never expected tears,"

"But now you have to make it up to me." Demanded Sophia.

Kai hesitated but said, " How so?" He hesitated because he thought she will ask for something really big but once again Sophia surprised him by saying, " We shall have breakfast together!"

"That's it?" Kai asked masking his surprised expression.

"Yup!" Replied Sophia popping the 'p' sound, " So, can we?"

"Why not?" Kai said in a nonchalant voice. Sophia put her hand on his arm and led him outside. They took a cab and went to a cute, little cafe where they ordered their breakfast. Well in Kai's case just a coffee. That's where argument started again. Well type of.

"Hey why are not ordering a proper breakfast?" Demanded Sophia. When Kai just shrugged in response , Sophia decided to take initiative herself .

" A waffle, bacon and a toast with Orange juice. And two toasts, egg and bacon with black coffee. "

Sophia said to the waitress who was mentally undressing Kai and she shuddered.

When she left, Kai asked her, "Will you eat all that by yourself?"

" No the second order was for you."

" Huh? But I don't eat breakfast and I just have coffee. "

" But breakfast is the most important meal of the day and now I ordered it so you hafta eat it!"

"I don't eat breakfast. I told you before. "

" It's going to change if you are gonna live with me." Said Sophia , " I eat a lot. And I am proud about it" she said with pride evident in her voice. Kai was surprised and actually impressed about her admitting.

" And just how will you try to make me eat?" Kai asked.

" That's a surprise." She said in a sing song voice. Just then their food arrived.

Sophia thanked the waiter and immediately dug in her food. When she had taken two bites she realized that Kai was really not eating. She thought maybe he was teasing her and would start to eat when food arrived. But he stayed to his word and didn't even glance at the food .

" Kaiiiii, '' she dragged his name, " Eat the food. "

" No, " was his short reply.

" Please. "

"No."

" For me?" She asked with a puppy dog expression.

"No." Sophia sighed at this. Then another popped in her mind. She grinned within herself. That would definitely work. She stopped for a moment, " Kai," she said sadness lacing in her voice.

"Hmm," Kai raised his head to look at her.

" You promised in the airport to have breakfast with me .We both were suppose to eat but now you are not fullfiling the deal .That's not fair. "

Kai sighed. By now he knew that she was not gonna give it up. He may as well eat the food. Even if he had to choke it down.

" Okay. I'll eat it. But just a little. " he said to her and her face lit up like light. So that was all a drama. Drama Queen.

She was halfway through her food, chomping the food with her teeth while merely pushed it through his mouth. It was not that the food was bad, Kai was just used to eating in morning .Sophia suddenly yelped and dropped her fork when her phone started ringing.

She blushed with embarrasment and answered it when she saw it was Crystal.

"Hey,"

" MISS SOPHIA CHANG! WHERE ARE YOU AT THIS MOMENT?!" she all but shouted at her and Sophia had to put the phone aside even Kai was able to hear it from across the table and raised an eyebrow.

" Umm, relax I am eating breakfast at a cafe. And before you ask , I'll tell you the story later. " Sophia replied.

" Okay. But be ready to face the race Mr. Lohman," and then the line went dead.

Sophia stared at it dumbfounded and then panic engulfed and she looked at Kai with so much worry in her which caused Kai to reach across the table and put his hand on her ignoring the spark that went through his hand, " What happened?"

She started speaking very fast, " Mr. Lohmangonnakillmehetold ..."

"Hey, hey, relax. Take a deep breath. Now tell me slowly,"

" Mr. Lohman's gonna kill me. He told me not to take any more vacations and I did it again. He said he'll fail me next time or at least deduct marks."

"No one's gonna kill you. I will make a call to Dickinson." He said.

"Really? Will he be okay with it?" She asked with curiousness in her voice.

" Of course. Why not?" He said shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Can you do it now?" She asked her voice full of hope.

" Okay." He took his phone out from his pocket and dialed Mr. D's number.

"Hey... Yeah Sophia and I would not be able to make it... No reason... Okay... Inform her sir... Yeah." He disconnected the call but Sophia was surprised on the fact that he talked to him so coldly, just like Tyson has told them.

"Okay. Happy now?" He asked her and his tone changed again.

"Very," she said with a grinning face. They finished their breakfast and Kai paid for their breakfast , a thing Sophia fought on but lost. But she did notice that Kai gave an awfull more tip than necessary.

When they exited Cafe, Kai asked her, "What do you want to do now?"

" Head back, maybe. "

" We have all day to ourself,"

" Then let's go to a park," said Sophia excitedly.

"Okay," they began walking down a road and Kai slipped his hand in hers, surprising them both.

* * *

"We found him, sir," said a sinister voice .

The Sir smirked and said, " Good. It's not long Hiwatari , till we meet again."

* * *

I finally, finally completed it. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. Please read and reviiew


	16. Chapter 16

Hello guys! Long time no see. Well that's my own fault. But anyway enjoy reading.

Dedicated to : AjFire. Read and review also.

* * *

When they came back from the park, Crystal was waiting for them, anxiously because Sophia has forgotten to call her and after sometime her phone was dead. Crystal tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail.

When Sophia came out of Kai's Mercedes, Crystal hugged the life out of her.

But then she got angry , " WHERE WERE YOU?!"

" Sorry sis, I forgot to tell you. I was with Kai." Replied Sophia guilt seeping in her voice and eyes when she saw how worried her cousin was for her.

"You have no idea how worried I was for you when you left so early and didn't even come for your classes. I was so scared that something happened to you,"

" I am sorry, " Sophia apologised sincerely and all was forgotten. They began to walk inside.

Kai was watching them with an emotionless face but when Sophia looked over her shoulder and smiled, his lips twitched but he forced himself to not smile.

Sophia told Crystal all about their day and Crystal found herself thinking that her cousin was falling for that cold-hearted, emotionless boy and she might has to pay him a visit.

And a visit, she did pay. Crystal made sure to go to there room when Sophia was in shower. Kai was outside in the balcony standing and gazing at the stars. He heard when the door opened to his suite and went outside to see that Crystal girl standing there, glaring at him.

He raised a single eyebrow at her and she came forward till she was just a bit away. She jabbed a finger in his chest and said what he assumed was her authoritative and intimidating voice, " You Mister, take care of my cousin. If you dare even think about hurting her, I'll personally kick you where sun doesn't shine and give you black eyes. "

Then she stepped away from him and said in a sweet voice again, "I hope you understand"

Kai was amused from inside but he kept his emotionless came out of the shower at the exact when the door to their shut with a click and Sophia asked Kai if someone was here but he just shook his head.

* * *

One Week Later:

The week passed without any hustle except when the beyblade team started complaining that how they have to wake up so early for practice and how hard it was for them. But Kai ignored them and continued with his training. Sophia was impressed how he trained his team and how determined he was when he played. She was excited about the time when they'll be face to face with each othey on the battle ground.

She woke up happy and unaware of the disaster that was coming this day. The school time passed as usual. Now they were training. Kai was outside attending some call when the door to their training area opened and Mr.D walked in with a two men with atleast ten body guards. There was a Frown on his face Their faces were covered by hoods of long trench coats.

Sophia looked at them with utter confusion while Johnny and Tala stood up to face them. Johnny started to walk toward them but Tala stopped him with his arms and moved forward. All the team was looking at them with interest and their attention was solely on them. They watched as they revealed their faces and Tala's usual emotionless face paled. The Bladebreakers gasped while the girls looked at them with confusion.

Ray was coming in the room when he saw the unwanted guests they had. He being the intelligent one moved out of the door instead of entering to seek Kai. Kai was standing outside, his face expressionless and staring into the space. Ray came panting and instantly Kai knew something was wrong by seeing the expression on his face.

" What?" He asked in his deep voice.

" Kai quick! Come inside." Was all he Said and he began running back to the training room. Kai also started running. When he came inside, what he saw wasn't anything he expected. His best guess was that someone got in a fight. But what he saw shooked him. He quickly regained his composure.

There stood Boris and Voltaire. Boris holding Tala from his hair on the neck his face close to his. Tala struggled but there 3 men holding him back. Kai swiftly kicked Boris's arm which released Tala and then punched one guy in the stomach. He kicked the other one while Tala punched the third one.

Other guards started to come forward Kai and Tala quickly jumped into fighting stance . Kai jabbed one man while Tala kicked other. Kai used spinning backfists to knock out 3 men. There were now 3 remaining. Kai and Tala stood back to back while these three circled them. Kai punched one directly in the eye and kicked him between the legs. Then there were just two remaining. Kai kicked one in the shin, then punched him on the face and lastly elbowed him on the back.

Tala tried to punch the last one but he blocked it and instead punched him on the face. His lip starting bleeding but all he saw was red. He kneed him and when he fell down he started throwing punches while the girls looked in horror. Kai had to make him get up or else he would have killed him. They did all of this in minutes.

When they turned to face Boris and Voltaire, Voltaire started clapping. That slow mocking claps that they hated so much.

" I am impressed that you children have not lost your skill. Right Boris?" He asked mockingly from Boris who replied with a smirk, " they are a bit too slow boss. But don't worry. Two days. Two days and they'll be back to normal. " Voltaire chuckled sinisterly ," Vey well. Soon"

Tala started to move forward to wipe the smirk off that old bastard and his puppet but Kai stopped him. He shook his head.

" What the fuck are you doing here?"He said in a very emotionless voice. You would expect him to be thuderous but he was calm on the inside. Very calm for the situation.

" Language Grandson! " roared Voltaire. People in the room were shocked to know that Kai was his grandson.

" The fuck with language! Tell me what fucking business did you have in here?"

" Can't your mentor and your grandfather come to see you?" this time it came from Boris.

" Drop the facade Voltaire! And you," he pointed at Boris, " I am not talking to you. Don't you dare interrupt me again"

Boris face was filled with anger when he stepped towards Kai but Kai was least bit threatened. They won't be able to do anything to him now. He wasn't the old Kai.

" Is that a way to talk!" he roared.

" Get out." He said in such a cold tone that send shivers even through Boris spine. He knew that he has forced that behaviour in him.

" You dare say-" he was going to continue but Voltaire stopped him.

" Lets go Boris. Our work here is done," they began moving with their guards limping out but Voltaire looked back in the eyes of his grandson and said, " I have an eye on you every second Kai. Remember that." Then they left.

"Fuckers!" cursed Tala. What the stunned team didn't know was the chip on someone's neck.

* * *

End of Chapter 16!

That's all from me. Please guys if you read then review also. It encourages me a lot. Thanks for all the reviews and support.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Here's another late chapter. Thanks to all the people who still review. I love reading your reviews.

* * *

Two days has passed since that stunt Boris and Voltaire pulled. Sophia was still confused about the whole situation as well as her whole team. She still remembered that cold and emotionless tone Kai used with her when she asked about them.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Kai, who were they? From what I gathered, Mr. Hiwatari was your grandfather, right?" she asked softly when he came out from bathroom after taking a shower._

 _"He's not my anything. Why are you asking? " He replied while drying his hair with a towel. That was his emotionless tone._

 _"I am sure the team would question me about it," she didn't want to admit that she was also curious._

 _"That's none of their business. " Now that was his_ _cold tone which sent shivers down her spine. And not the good kind. She kept quiet after that._

* * *

Today she was going to get a very important test report. And she was very afraid because of it. Her maths wasn't very strong. Or any subject for that matter except AP English and Biology.

Kai came in their room after jogging, to see that Sophia looked dishevelled, her breathing uneven and frustration-anger mix expression on her face. He went near her and ruffled her hair. One of the things he loved about her features were her hair.

 _Wait, what?!_

Did he just say the L-word?

 _'No, no he didn't. He's just over thinking things. '_

 _/ Yes you did say the L-word./ spoke Dranzer from_ _inside his head._

 _'Where did you come from? And I was not asking_ _you.'_

 _/Whatever/_ After all, he was Kai's bit beast so he was gonna act like him. Kai smirked mentally. The reason why Kai can hear and talk to Dranzer is that he was injected with such a fluid that was a mix of Dranzer's and his blood, in the abbey. That created a serious bond between them. If the Bitbeast feel close to their owner they can talk to them like Dragoon, but they in return can't hear their owner's response. Dranzer wanted to talk to Kai but Kai was such a closed off kid in the abbey that not even Dranzer was able to break his shell.

" What's got you so frustrated? " He smirked at the groan that left her red plump lips.

"I can't find my spectacles! Have you seen them?"

"Sophia..." He came very close to her. He pulled her closer and dipped his head. His lips were inches away from her. She could feel his breath on her lips and could smell his awesome manly smell which was a mix of some sexy perfume, aftershave and his own awesome smell. She inhaled deeply.

"Yes Kai.." was her breathless reply.

.

.

.

.

.

" You've already put it on"

(Ezbl: that actually happens to me. Lol. Not the guy coming close to me just finding my glasses when I already put them on. )

To say that was embarrassing for Sophia would be an understatement.

* * *

She was going crazy with worry. She got a C on her test. And her teacher stopped her before she was able to dash out of the class.

She was taking her to the principal aka Mr. Dickinson. Sophia was so embarrassed first that incident in the morning with Kai and now this stupid test. She was frozen as they entered into the room. Just kill her now. There Kai was seated opposite to Mr. D, waiting for them . She should just dig a hole and remain there forever. Now Kai

would think in addition to being clumsy and crazy she was also poor in study. Well she was all of the above. But Kai didn't need to know the third one. Or any one for that matter.

" Ah Mrs. Hubert, please have a seat. We were waiting for you two. Come Sophia, sit " Said Mr. D as Kai stood up so Mrs. Hubert can take a seat.

" So Sophia Mrs. Hubert told me that you aren't going so well in Mathematics. And that can be a problem for your beyblading status." All the color drained from her face thinking that she was being removed from the beyblading team just because of a stupid test

"Umm Mr. D I mean Mr. Dickinson I will do my best from now in every subject just don't remove me from the beyblading team." She said hurriedly.

Mr.D laughed and said, " No I ain't going to take your position back but if you want to continue it you have to do it on one condition. "

Sophia was afraid of that. Very very afraid of that, "Um, may I know that condition? " she looked at Kai for some type of reassurance but all she got was a smirk which confused her even more. It couldn't be so bad if Kai was smirking. Right?

"You have to take tuitions," it was Mrs. Hubert who spoke this time.

"Tuitions?! From who?"

" From Me. " after hearing that reply from a calm Kai, she was stunned into silence.

" Yes Sophia that's the necessary condition if you want to continue your beyblading. 'Cause your grades are not working well in your favour. You need to improve them. "

Sophia was not sure how to respond to that. She was going through a mixture of emotions, Confusion, Embarrassment, Happiness and Intimidation.

O-kay, she was not expecting that. Tutions from Kai. That's going to be a disaster.

* * *

It was the first lesson of her tutions with Kai. It has been a total of 17 minutes 34 seconds. Kai clearly knew what he was talking about but now after such a long time she was getting bored. She put her lead pencil between her nose and lips so she was making a pouting face.

Kai looked at her and saw her pose. He didn't know whether he should smile or get angry. Smile at her antics or get angry that she isn't paying attention.

So he went with both, " As cute as you're looking in this, you should pay attention to what I am saying. "

Her cheeks got red, "But Kai this is so boring. What's use of 'Variance' or 'Standard Deviation ' in my life?"

"This is the Base of Statistics. If you don't know this then you can't.." his rest of sentence was cut off by the loud banging on the door.

"Hm? Who's at the door at this time?" Sophia wondered out loud. Kai went to open the locked door with Sophia right behind him. There stood Crystal heaving and looking as pale as a paper.

" Crys, what happened? Why are so looking so frightened? " Sophia asked as she moved towards her cousin-best friend-sister.

" It's... it's Tala. He's... he's in pain." that was all it took for Kai to go running into his brother's room. What he saw also made all color fade from his face.

Tala was there half-laying on the ground howling in Agony. He was clutching his neck with one hand while his other hand was covered in blood. There was a pile of glass shards on the ground which Kai assumed that Tala dropped.

He went near him and called his name but got no response. He shook him a little and Tala looked up. His eyes were red with pain and his pupils were dilated.

Kai took his hand off his neck what he saw made his boil with fury. How dare them! How dare they do this to Tala. He will ruin them. They just wait.

His neck was red and a chip was placed on it. The entire area was stretched and blood was oozing from it. He remembered the day when they came here. He should have known that they came here for a reason.

By this time, Sophia and Crystal had came in the room and Sophia was consoling a crying Crystal. Kai hurriedly passed by them and went to his suite. He opened his wardrobe and took out a bag from it.

Kai pulled out two new injections and a colorless fluid in one bottle and a reddish fluid in another bottle. He went back to Tala's room and filled one injection and injected it directly into that chip. Tala howled from pain but Kai had to ignore it. He took the other injection, filled it and injected it in his vein.

One injection was for sleeping and the other would make the chip stop working. Kai just hoped that Tala would be okay or else there would be hell to pay with.

* * *

End Of chapter 17


End file.
